Kiss of Truth
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: I just wanted to do a story behind this picture! And of course I don't own it Doi! It belongs to Mylastfantasy! /mylastfantasy/art/Kiss-of-Truth-436307146
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Melody here and as I'm continuing on chapter 2 of TB, I wanted to make another story! This story was inspired by Mylastfantasy, for creating this artwork! mylastfantasy/art/Kiss-of-Truth-436307146 .**

 **And after I first saw the picture after a while, I IMMEDIATELY wanted to do a story behind it! I don't own the picture of course and I don't own Hey Arnold! it was created by Craig Barrett. Anyway,** **I hope you guy's will love this first chapter of Kiss of Truth!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the school of P.S. 118, a certain Football Headed boy was having a big problem for the past few many weeks. Before those few many weeks, Arnold and Gerald, his best friend, saved the neighborhood from being bulldozed away by a company, and yet something happened to Arnold.

And that was his bully, well he mostly thinks of her as a friend, Helga G. Pataki, confessed that _she_ was the one that helped Arnold and Gerald out on their adventure while they were trying to save the neighborhood, and that it was only because she did it for Arnold.

Because she LOVED him! And for a few weeks up until now, Arnold was now, and still, avoiding Helga. He still talks to her when he's always in her way or when they have to do an assignment together, but he doesn't make eye contact and try not to look at her.

Arnold was not only avoiding her because of her confession, but he always couldn't help but get these feelings around her. And that part was ESPECIALLY troubling and VERY confusing for him. Arnold most of the time gets tongue tied, his heart would beat out of his chest, always feeling like he has a fever when she's around him but always doesn't, and Arnold always won't be able to move his body somehow! It was driving him CRAZY!

Arnold felt he was going out of his mind! And it was because of _HELGA OF ALL PEOPLE_! He just didn't know what to do and if she would somehow do something to him, like get close to him, talking to him, or heck, even _shove_ him, Arnold make just sn-!

"HEY ARNOLD!"

Arnold jumped, and gasped sharply, in surprise in his seat by someone yelling in his right ear. He turned to see Gerald sitting at his seat and looking at him curiously as he had his arms crossed. "Arnold what the HECK is going on with you lately? Ever since the first few weeks of us saving the neighborhood AND for the first few weeks of school, you've been acting WAY too weird man!" Arnold felt his cheeks and ears increasing with heat, showing a hue of red, in embarrassment.

"U-Um well I uh..." Then the classroom door opened and Helga G. Pataki came into the classroom with her usual scowl, since she was the fifth grade school bully. Arnold blushed more as he immediately turned to his best friend and started to talk to Gerald about the game with the Wolfgang and the sixth graders while smiling nervously and getting mostly tongue tied.

Gerald then looked weirdly, but also with a little worried, at his best friend. As Helga past by Arnold and sat in her desk behind Arnold as usual, Arnold then sighed a little in relief with a smile, but the smile disappeared as he looked at Gerald as he eyed at the Football Headed boy curiously.

"Arnold are you _sure_ your alright? You're acting more ridiculous than having crushes on Lila, Ms. Felter, AND Ruth McDougal all together!" Arnold blushed a little more in embarrassment as he was frozen in his seat. But then Arnold took a deep breath, let it out, and looked at Gerald with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me Gerald. I'm fine."

Gerald hummed curiously at Arnold. But then sighed. "Alright man. If your so sure then...I guess I'll take your word for it. But don't go acting like a total spazz during our game against the sixth graders later on today alright? We need at least _one_ of our best pitchers. And if you have to let us win, use your, 'Dangerous Lumber' or whatever Helga calls it."

Trying not to blush or be surprised at the mention of Helga, Arnold nodded at Gerald as Mr. Simmons then got up from his desk as he was in front of the classroom with his usual cheerful smile. In his arms and hands, he had a few CD cases with a CD's in it, along with a CD player with some cords and a plug.

"Good morning class! Now I know that it's almost two hours away from the weekend starting, but for the next hour, were gonna watch a movie about one of the most romantic stories ever told! It's called, ' _Victim and Bully: An Inspiring Love Story_ '." Phoebe then raised her hand.

"But Mr. Simmons? Isn't _Romeo and Juliet_ one of the romantic stories ever told?" Mr. Simmons chuckled a little at the small Japanese American girl's question. "No Phoebe. In fact, I think all of you will enjoy this film! This has Romance, Comedy, a lot of Action, and the best part is is that it's based on a _true story_!"

Arnold and Helga went a little pale and blushed slightly at what their teacher just said as Mr. Simmons continued on speaking. "But for the final assignment for today, I picked out each student to get into groups of four to discuss the meaning of this movie and how it affects each of you. But while you all are doing that for the time being while all of you are working, I brought some background music to listen to while you all work, and I brought Mr. Fudgie Bars and Yahoo soda's! Isn't that exciting?"

The whole class smiled, and also started to whisper to each other, at this, happy that they get to eat for the first time while working with others in class. As Mr. Simmons was setting everything up for the film everyone will be watching, he started to speak about the story of the film.

"Once there was a boy and a girl, who disliked one another, but one of them fell for the other person. The boy was named Arthur. And the girl was named Helena. Since they were teenagers, Helena went love at first sight for Arthur, but she didn't tell Arthur her feelings. Because according to everyone at their school, Helena was the bully of their grade and acted mean and aggressive to everyone, especially to Arthur. And if Helena were to tell Arthur her feelings for him, then she was afraid of him rejecting her, and he would tell the whole school about her loving him."

Everyone started to get interested in the story as they looked intently at Mr. Simmons. But Arnold and Helga were pale to the face more, but blushing more on their cheeks and ears as well. Which no one noticed. "But one day, the high school was going to shut down, because of a organization wanting to tore the school down, and make the area their new business, but Arthur and his best friend, George, decided to save their school. By them finding the one person that owns the property for more than 5 years."

Everyone mumbled and nodded at how Arthur and George were going to save their school as Mr Simmons continued talking. "But as they were doing that a two or three days, with having no luck on their search, a letter came to them and it says that the owner of the property was living at the edge of town. And the letter was mysteriously signed by a single H."

Arnold and Helga were getting more and more pale with the story continuing as they were blushing more and more, which no one still didn't noticed thankfully. "After a few hours of escaping guards, that were working for the person that wants to tear down the school, George was outside of the building, and Arthur was trying to find the one person that owns the property of the school. But then he comes across someone. But I won't tell you all the rest! Because it's starting right now everyone!" Mr. Simmons said as he pushed play on the TV and turned off the lights in the classroom.

As the movie started to play, Arnold and Helga had the same thought about the whole thing with the story their teacher just told them. _'This is a BIG Deja Vu here...'_ They shook off their thought as they started to watch the movie. When Arthur and Helena first appeared, they looked sorta similar to Arnold and Helga, which no one didn't noticed expect for the two blondes.

Arthur had on a dark brown loafers, a dark red vest, green shirt underneath it, light blue jeans, and a light blue Fedora hat on his head. His head was a oval shape, he has emerald green eyes that has lighter green specks in them, has natural freckles across his face, a straight nose, and his hair was light brown color with gold highlights and his hair was a natural and wavy Quiff design.

Helena had pastel pink heels with matching leg warmers, a light blue blouse tucked in, which hanged to the edge of her shoulders, showing both of her black bra straps, neck, and collar, and blue pants. Her head was a round shape, she has light blue eyes with a lighter blue specks in them, natural rosy cheeks, a celestial type of nose, and her hair was a cool brown blonde and in a high side ponytail with a pink bow.

Helena even had the same unibrow as Helga, but it was a little thinner. For her makeup, she was wearing light pink eyeshadow with gold glitter on her eyelids, light mascara on her eyelashes, and for her lips, she had on light pink lipstick on, making her lips a more reddish pink.

During the half of the movie, Arthur was with his best friend George, who also looked similar to Gerald, which he and everyone else didn't noticed, except for Arnold and Helga of course. He had on a black leather jacket on, red shirt underneath it, baggy jeans, and red sports shoes. His sorta long curly hair was a dark brown and tied to the back of his head, his skin was a dark tan, and his eyes were a dark brown.

And Helena was also with her best friend, Phyllis, who, also, looked similar to Phoebe which, again, no one once noticed except for Arnold and Helga. She had on a long blue sleeve shirt with flowers as a design at the bottom of the shirt and sleeves, light blue jeans, and dark blue flats. Her hair was black, tied back into a messy bun in a blue scrunchie, but she has long and wavy bangs, covering her forehead, and her eyes were a dark blue.

As the two boys, and girls, were walking down the halls of their school, not noticing each other, they see a bunch of people at the door of the principals, screaming and yelling at the the door. Even the door was being banged on! The class continued to watch the movie intently as they were curious on what's going on with the principal's office.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga were still sitting there in shock. Their eyes wide, jaws were dropped, pupils getting small, and also had a light red, and yet pale, across their face. But surprisingly, no one still didn't noticed thankfully.

On the part of where Arthur was still finding the original owner of the school, George was outside of the tall old boarding house, trying to catch a ride from anyone he see's. Arthur suddenly see's a letter near him on the ground. The class gasped in surprise, relieved that they finally get to see who it was, though they were kinda expecting who it was.

As Arthur got done reading the letter, he, and the class, heard someone talking down the hall towards the balcony he went before. Or...somehow some GIRL! With curiousness getting the best of him, Arthur started to walk towards the balcony. When he reached the door, Arthur see's a girl outside.

With yet...a familiar outfit and hair? Though she did had on a long black thin trench coat. Arthur then hear her say a few things out loud, even though it was muffled, and without thinking, Arthur opened the door, the wind and rain hitting into his face, as he yelled out, "H!".

There was suddenly a flash of thunder, along with a lightning bolt showing, making the discovery of H more dramatic in the movie. The girl frozed in place as she wasn't speaking. Arthur started to walking towards her slowly and cautiously as it continued to get windy and rainy.

But as he was walking towards her, Helena's hair started to get a little damped, making her high ponytail go down easily to where the her pink bow almost fell out of her blonde brown hair. And her blond brown hair was flowing in the wind wavy, down, and covered half of her face, even though the screen wasn't showing her face.

Arthur sighed a little bit, knowing that the mysterious girl wouldn't move nor speak, as he said out loud to her, "H please! No more letters ok? I need to know who you are and why your-" But then he gasped as he got to see her face.

Before Arthur started talking to her, Helena was lost in thought about her situation right now, as the students were listening to her thought, especially Arnold and Helga. _'Th...There's no way to escape this...he's going to find out...well...at least no one isn't around to see us...and...I just hope he doesn't freak out.'_

But as Helena turned around to reveal herself to him, Arthur's gasped in surprise as he see's Helena's face, well half of her face, as she looked up at him nervously, her body was started to get a little wet, along with Arthur's. " _Helena_?!" Arthur yelled out loud in disbelief.

Helena scowled a little to herself, looking a little annoyed that Arthur was that shocked that H was her. "You? _Your_ H?" Arthur said as he blinked a few times in surprise. "Yeah..." She said grumpily, crossing her arms against her chest while leaning against the edge of the balcony.

"But I don't get it! How come you didn't tell me what you knew? Why did you have to go in disguise like this?" Helena scowled at Arthur as she got off the edge of the balcony, still has her arms crossed, and was now standing in front of Arthur as he was the same height as her. "NO reason alright?" Helena scolded at him. But Arthur blinked in surprised at her.

"But Helena! You just helped me and George save our school!" Helena rolled her light blue eyes. "So? What's it to you _huh_?" She spatted at him. "What's it to me' is that it's a really great thing to do for someone you hate!" "Yeah well, I'm a pretty great person you Egghead!" Then Arthur walked a step closer to her. "But I thought that you hated this school! I thought you wanted to go to a school that's, well, 'out of this stinking town'!"

The Helena scoffed again at Arthur as she turned to side from him, her hands now on her hips. "Well, this school ain't _so_ bad alright?! Jeez!" Then Arthur sighed as he looked at her curiously, not buying her answer. "Helena why'd you do it?" Helena looked at Arthur nervously as she turned her body back to him.

"I-It's my job as a ninja!" "Helena..." Arthur said patiently. "It's that I love being a detective?" "Helena! Tell me! What's the real reason?!" Arthur said, sounding a little annoyed with her. Helena growled a little as she went face to face to Arthur, scowling at him.

"I don't KNOW you annoying little Geek! Alright?! Maybe I just felt guilty about our school being gone or whatever!" Then Arthur blinked. "Well why?" "Because...!" Helena said as she went to the edge of the balcony as she placed her arms on the black bars.

"Because MAYBE I...don't hate you...so much ok? I guess...I just- maybe- kinda... _like_ you a little! M-Maybe even...like you a _lot!_ " Helga said, showing the screen of her cheeks turning a slight red, her hair flowing in the wind, and Arthur standing behind her with his right hand on his hip, the rain and wind continuing to hit them both.

"You do? You helped save the school? For...me?" Arnold said as he no longer had his hand on his hip, but now on his chest, in surprised. Helena scowled again as she turned to him. "Do you have _wax_ in your ears Egghead?! YES! I mean jeez! What else was I supposed to do when I heard that the love of my life needs help and freaking support?!"

The whole class gasped a little as they were a little surprised that Helena confessed to Arthur like that. Arnold's green eyes then widened as he blushed more. He then thought of Helga's confession at the FTi building while the movie continued.

 _"Love...?"_

"Did you just say...l-love of your...life...?"

" _You heard me pal! I love you! LOVE YOU! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid Football Head!"_

"You got it buddy! I Helena LOVE you! Who else do you think has been watching you everyday at school, even sometimes on the way home, writing and performing songs about you to myself on my guitar? I love you, Arthur! I've always loved ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid Egg-like head!"

Helena then gently held Arthur's cheek lovingly as she pulled her hand away. As she continued on speaking to her love while intertwining her hands and putting them against her chest, the rain slowly starting to go away, but not the wind, as she continued on walking while speaking to Arthur, her heels not failing her of each step on the wet floor.

"And f _rom that moment and every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings where I can grab you and kiss you and...Oh, come here, you big lug!_ "

"And from that special moment, that I'll never forget, I've always dreamed and hoped that I could you my secret feelings, so I can grab you, hug you, kiss you, and...Oh, just come here you!" Helena then grabbed Arthur, who was backing away from her during her confession and now against the balcony, by the head and kissed him passionately while closing her light blue eyes, holding her love close to her.

The whole class exclaimed and gagged a little in disgust, while most of the girls awed and giggled, at the kiss scene. Arthur's light brown eyes widened in shock as his cheeks and ears turned red with color and heat during the kiss, and he suddenly felt his hat flew off his head.

Arthur grabbed Helena's wet shoulders and pushed her off a little as he looked at her. Helena's lips left Arthur's suddenly with a small _mwah!_ as she looked at him in surprise, her cheeks were red with heat. "Helena...I'm really confused right now...did you say you...l-love me?" Helena scowled at Arthur as she started to shake him aggressively on his shoulders. "Are you freaking _deaf_ or something?!"

They both heard a voice from the bottom of the old boarding house as they see George, with a old man, at the front of the tall boarding house calling out to Arthur. "Arthur? I got the old dude who owns the property of the school! Who's up there with y-?!" "NOT NOW!" Helena yelled out and cut off George as he replied back. " _Not now_? Arthur who said tha-?!"

Helena and Arthur didn't hear on what George was saying as she looked back at her love. "Oh Arthur! Just hold me and _never_ let me go!" Helena then puckered her lips slightly as she grabbed Arthur and kiss him again, passionately, but she was also gently, like Helena didn't want to harm Arthur. Arthur complained in surprise, trying to get out of her grip by grabbing her shoulders to push Helena off of him again, but Helena's grip was strong.

But...Arthur...felt his eyes... slowly closing...? His heart was...fluttering...? Suddenly...Arthur looked...relaxed somehow. In this kiss with Helena. It didn't once make any sense to Arthur. The whole class then hear his thought, especially Arnold and Helga. ' _W...Why am I feeling this way...? It...doesn't make...any...sense...'_

Arthur sighed through his nose as he then kissed Helena back while his light brown eyes were fully closed. The class gasped at Arthur, surprised that he would kiss Helena back! Arnold and Helga just sat there with the same states they've have at the beginning of the movie.

It just...that this movie...was just like _them_! Helga was shocked at first, but then she thought it was a sign that Arnold and her might be together someday as she started to write in her new little pink book with a secret smile, getting so much inspiration from the movie. Arnold however, was _especially_ shocked.

No...he...he felt practically PARALYZED! All because of how Helena looked! With her hair, her pink bow at the end of her hair, and...covering her face. Arnold gasped a little to himself. Arnold...realized something...about how Helena looked during...her confession.

She...not only...looked like Helga but...also looked like Cecile. The one girl that Arnold thought she was perfect for him. But...something felt very familiar about her. Her blue eyes, her gold hair, her nose, her eyebrow, and her...voi-.

" _Arnold, I have to tell you...I really like you and...I have to know. Do you like me too?"_

 _"Arnold! What the heck is going on here?!"_

 _"If there's one thing that I can't stand, is someone not being completely honest about who they are!"_

 _"Au revoir Arnold."_

Arnold gripped the edges of his desk, which no on one, as his heart was bursting out of his chest, blood flooded his cheeks and ears, and he was breathing very heavily. ' _Cecile...was HELGA! It...made sense now...her eyes, her hair, her nose, her eyebrow, and her VOICE! It was really He-!_ '

"Ok students, now that the film is over, I'm going to pick out four students to get into a group!" Mr. Simmons said cheerfully as usual, and stopped Arnold's train of thought but not his state, as he started to call out the names to get into groups.

After a few minutes, Mr. Simmons called out two names that made Arnold's heart stop. "And finally Arnold and Helga! Now get into your groups everyone while I put on the music!" The fifth grade teacher then started to go put on the music as the classmates started to push each other's desks.

Helga then started to speak to Phoebe, who was turning her desk. "Huh guess were working with Tall Hair Boy and Football Head Pheebs." She said in an annoyed tone. Phoebe blinked at Helga in surprise, but then smiled kindly at her. "It'll be fine Helga. At least you get..."

She then leaned in towards her best friend and whispered, "...To spend time with ice cream!" Helga rolled her eyes as she whispered back to her. "Yeah sure Pheebs. Don't forget on what happened. You know, with my _confession?_ "

Phoebe smiled reassuringly at Helga. "It'll be ok Helga. I bet that right now he's still going over his feelings for you and who knows? Maybe you and ice cream can finally be together!" Helga smiled a little at Phoebe. "Thanks Phoebe." "Your welcome Helga."

Phoebe then continued on moving her desk, but also was having trouble moving it. Gerald, who was getting out a piece of paper and a pencil for his assignment, looked over at Phoebe as he got up from his seat, and grabbed the edge of the desk.

He smiled charmingly at Phoebe as she blushed slightly. "Let me help you with this babe." Gerald said as he pushed the desk, but it didn't budge. He and Phoebe blinked in surprise as Gerald smiled and laughed nervously while looking at her. He then pushed the desk again, but it didn't move.

Phoebe smiled and giggled a little as she put her hands on the edge, right next to Gerald's. "Maybe this will work Gerald." Gerald blushed more, as well as Phoebe, as they smiled at each other and pushed the desk together.

When they got done pushing it, Gerald and Phoebe smiled at each other, but Helga cleared her throat loudly and on purpose. The two standing kids looked at her as they backed away while clearing their throats and went back to their seats, blushing more.

Helga rolled her blue eyes at the two, though she couldn't help but find it kinda amusing to see the two react with one another. Helga then sighed as she got out of her seat to move her desk, but caught a glimpse of her beloved as she started to stare at him curiously.

Arnold was still in his state of shock as he was gripping the edges of his desk tighter and tighter as the heat and color of his cheeks grew and grew while his body starting shaking. He was still lost in thought of Cecile being Helga and he felt like he was going to snap soon!

With Helga still staring at him curiously, Phoebe took notice of it, and also Gerald, as they all stared at Arnold curiously. He was still shaking at the sudden realization he just witness only a few minutes ago. Gerald walked up next to his best friend as he cautiously and slowly shook him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Uh Arnold? Arnold? Arnold you alright man?" Arnold didn't even flinch or say anything as he was still in his state of shock. Gerald sighed tiredly as he turned to the other girls, who were staring at Arnold curiously. "Guy's let's just leave Arnold be alright? He's been acting weird ever since he and I saved the neighborhood, and I think he just needs some space to calm himself down. Even though he's had enough space already."

Gerald mumbled the last part to himself. Phoebe nodded at Gerald as Helga rolled her eyes. "Fine Geraldo. We'll leave poor Football Head be. Criminy and the next thing you know, he may freak out or snap or something." Helga then started to move her desk with a scowl, meaning it was sorta difficult to move her desk.

A few more seconds later, Helga growled in annoyance as she left her desk be. "You know what? Forget about it! I'm not moving my stupid desk." Helga sat back in her desk as the three kids started to work on their assignment.

* * *

A few minutes later, the the whole class was working on their assignment while talking and eating. Even the background music started playing smooth jazz and violin music, which Mr. Simmons said earlier, "It'll help you all focus more on the assignment.".

Gerald was eating the half of his Mr. Fudgie Bar and drinking half of his Yahoo Soda. And the same thing with Phoebe, but Helga didn't touch her food not once, the same thing with Arnold, for she was so focused on him and Helga was starting to get worried for her beloved.

Helga sighed through her nose as she looked at everyone else's assignments. The three kids were almost done with their papers, but they were still waiting for Arnold. Helga sighed again tiredly and annoyingly, but this time through her mouth, as she started to talk out loud, getting the whole class their attention.

"Ok you know what? I'm freaking tired of waiting for Football Head to calm the heck down! If he doesn't do his assignment, then _I'm_ gonna fail and Helga G. Pataki _doesn't ever_ fail! So would _one_ of you just wake him up or _something?!_ Criminy!"

Helga then sat back down in her seat behind Arnold as usual, but with a big angry and annoyed scowl on her lips, and her arms crossed against her chest. Then the whole class looked over to Arnold and they blinked in surprise at him.

Arnold was still paralyzed with shock as he continued to grip the edges of his desk, his body was shaking, his heart was bursting out of his chest still, he was starting to feel lightheaded, and boiling blood flooded his cheeks and ears. And they all thought he looked sick or something! And that got all of them really worried for their football headed friend.

One by one, each student came up to the blushing Arnold, trying to get his attention. They all called and yelled out his name, waving their hands in front of his face, snapping their fingers, and nothing seemed to work. Even some of the kids tried to do tricks.

Like Sheena and Eugene doing a dance routine they've learned lately, Harold doing a big and loud belch from the rest of his Yahoo Soda, and Gerald doing a trick with a basketball from the back of the classroom closet, and _none_ of them worked!

The whole class tried everything. Even Mr. Simmons tried to pitch in on what to do to catch Arnold's attention, but whatever he came up with and did, didn't work. As the whole class were talking, they realized on _who_ could possibly get Arnold's attention. And it was the only person who didn't try to get his attention when they all tried, and who is always able to get his attention in the last few years, especially last year.

Everyone turned to Helga with surprising looks.

Meanwhile with Helga, who was getting more and more annoyed, and also thinking on how stupid, by how her classmates were trying to get her beloved's attention, looked at everyone in bewilderment as they were all staring at her. Silence then filled in the classroom, except for the smooth jazz music playing in the air, until Helga growled and scowled darkly at them in her seat and said,

"What's with the freaking staring?!" Gerald and Phoebe walked up to her desk. "Pataki, you are the _only_ person out of all of us that didn't help out with Arnold." Then Phoebe started to speak. "It _is_ true Helga. Maybe...you can help us out?" Then Rhonda. "Yes Helga! The _least_ you can do is like poke him or something that'll help Arnold get out on whatever state he's in!"

Next was Sid. "Yeah! Like call him names like you always do!" Next was Stinky. "And try ta throw spitballs at him! I reckon _that'll_ work!" Then the whole class continued on throwing out ideas for Helga to use on Arnold to snap him out of his shock.

Helga growled in annoyance as she scowled darkly again and yelled, "Would you all just SHUT UP?!" The crowd of kids became silent quickly as they all shut their mouths in fright. Helga rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, trying not to lose her temper.

After a few good seconds, Helga let out a breath and looked back at everyone else, still with a scowl on her lips. "Fine I'll think of something, but it'll take some time alright? Now can we all just go back to our _stupid_ assignment so you _chuckleheads_ can leave me be? _Criminy_ I'm surrounded..."

Helga mumbled the last part under her breath as she started to finish her assignment. Then the other kids went back to their desks, as Mr. Simmons started speaking to his students as they were in the process of taking their seats. "Helga's right everyone! Give her time to come up with an idea and while she's doing that, please go back to your guy's assignments!" He said cheerfully as they all went back working on their assignment.

Meanwhile with Arnold, he was still paralyzed with shock as his mind was having thoughts. Certain thoughts of Helga. How she now and then acted, her confession, her as Cecile, and everything that she's done or said over the years!

How she helped him with Wolfgang, helped him with pretending to be his girlfriend to make Lila jealous, her losing on purpose with the spelling bee, helping him with the Mighty Pete tree not being knocked down by her dad, her standing up for him whe Harrold tried to hit him, helping him out with Summer, Lila, and heck, Helga kinda helped him with Ruth not being who she really was while they were at Chez Paris, and even helped him and Gerald save the neighborhood! ' _She...did all that...j-just for me...Helga...really DOES love me...and I still can't believe that she was Cecile! The girl that I-!...t-that I...I-I..._ '

" _Arnold, I have to tell you...I really like and...I have to know. Do you like me too?"_

" _You heard me pal! I love you! LOVE YOU!"_

Suddenly, Arnold felt funny. His felt butterflies in his stomach, his blush grew more with heat, and he felt...happy and was... _smiling_? Arnold generally felt happy and he was just smiling a little somehow. But WHY was he like this? _'Why am I feeling this way? Why am I happy and smiling of all things?!'_

Now Arnold was getting more and more confused about his feelings as started shaking in his seat again, trying to figure out a solution on his problem. Gerald and Phoebe noticed Arnold's movements and expressions and they got more worried about their friend. As well as Helga who looked up at her beloved every now and then. She was thinking on what to do, but there was so many choices to choose from and it was sorta boggling her mind.

 _'Should I do spitballs, flicking his ear, or shove him? Maybe whisper to him? Eh that's actually pretty good! Hmmmm...maybe shoving him on the shoulder may do some good too?'_ Helga nodded to herself as she went over to Phoebe, who noticed her coming over as she leaned in towards her, and whispered to her ear.

"I'm gonna try and wake the Football Head up." Phoebe blinked as she nodded at Helga with a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Helga rolled her eyes with a small smile as she looked over to her beloved. Little did Helga know, Phoebe passed the message, she got from Helga, to other classmates as they all pretend to do their work, well mostly do their work so they won't get in trouble for not turning it in on time, but they all secretly watched Helga on what she'll be doing to get Arnold to snap out of it.

As Mr. Simmons was in his desk, which was in front of the class, he picked out another random CD in front of him, without looking, for the class. But he didn't noticed on what CD he put in the CD player as he continued on grading some papers.

Now smooth romantic music started to play in the classroom as a saxophone and violin started to play and of course a little bit of piano here and there, creating enchanting and romantic music that filled the atmosphere in the classroom. And surprisingly, no one noticed the music as Mr. Simmons continued on grading papers, and the students watched Arnold, and especially Helga, secretly while mostly doing their work.

The only people that noticed the music filling up the room were Arnold and Helga, who were blushing more and more by the music. Helga tried to ignore it, while trying to control her blush so no one would notice, as she got back to the task at hand.

But Arnold, however, thought more and _more_ about Helga, and mostly how she showed her true self at Chez Paris, by the romantic and enchanting music as he was still in his state of shock. By now, his desk was sorta shaking, along with his Yahoo Soda and Mr. Fudgie Bar, which he never once notice.

Arnold just couldn't stop himself of thinking of Helga as something more, but surprisingly, he couldn't find the right word for how he was feeling for Helga. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure out _what_! And to make matters even more shocking, the romantic music made Arnold think more and more about when Cecile, who was Helga, asked him if he liked her back.

As Helga thought on what to officially do to get her beloved to snap out of it, she then breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. _'Ok...your just trying to get Arnold to snap out of it...so why are you nervous? Hmmmm...maybe cause for the fact that the stupid romantic music is playing? Yeah maybe that's it! Yeah! Now come on Helga ol' girl! You can do this! You got this!'_

Then cautiously and slowly, Helga reached out with her left hand and started to shove Arnold on the shoulder a little as she said in a loud whisper, "Football head! Snap out of it will you?!" Arnold then started to shake even _more_ as he started to twitch a little, which surprisingly, Helga didn't once notice, but then he started to feel something on his body, which was on his shoulder.

Something _very_ familiar that was from a few months ago, that the top of a building, and a certain girl holding on that spot. With so much determination, care, love,...and _passion_. That one feeling made his heart flutter and race madly as he was getting nothing but more and more butterflies into his stomach, his blush grew more, making him feel mostly giddy and less queasy, also making it hard for him to breathe, but right this very moment, Arnold didn't _once_ care about all of that.

The only thing Arnold _truly_ cared about the _one_ person on his mind and _she_ was trying to get his attention. But then he heard a sentence, well almost a sentence anyway, that made his heart flutter and raced madly so much more, and his blush growing to the impossible. Then Arnold stopped the sentence with the only, and the _great_ , way to stop it from keep on going further before he, or the person that was getting his attention, could say anything else that made just make him snap.

"I mean Criminy! What else am I supposed to do when someone yo- woa- _MMMPH!_ "

 _SQUEAK!_

 _SMASH!_

 _Thump!_

 _GASP!_

Then everything in the room stopped.

There was total silence now. No one moved, no one spoke, and no one not even breathed. Except for the romantic and enchanting music still playing loudly in the air. The squeak on the smooth tile floor was Arnold's desk being moved back a little.

But the movement of the desk was enough to make his Yahoo Soda and his Mr. Fudgie Bar to tumble to the ground, the soda smashing to the ground, and the glass and the brown substance spilled and scattered onto the floor. Arnold's Mr. Fudgie Bar didn't get broken or anything, it just made a small _thump!_ on the ground right next to the shattered Yahoo Soda. And finally, the gasp was from everyone in the classroom as they were in total paralyzed with shock on what they are seeing at the far top right corner of desks of the classroom.

Arnold had his left knee on his chair as he was sorta standing on one of his knees. Arnold had his left hand holding, and what it also looks like pulling, Helga's white collar. He had his right hand intertwining her left hand and also pulling her closer to him, as her right hand stayed on her side in the air in shock.

And shocking and disbelieving of all, Arnold pressed his lips against Helga's lips passionately and lovingly while his emerald green eyes were closed tenderly and happily, him blushing slightly now. Helga had her ocean blue eyes widened in surprise while her blue pupils were small shockingly, while they were weirdly sparkling, as she was being pulled closer to Arnold by him pulling little more at her collar every few seconds, causing her red blush to grow more and more with heat and color.

Everyone just...oh they didn't know _WHAT_ to think! Arnold was kissing, and I mean, REALLY kissing a girl! And not just _any_ girl, it was HELGA G. PATAKI of ALL girls! And the worst part was, was that they don't know WHY Arnold would even THINK to- ok no no no scratch that I mean, _PHYSICALLY_ _kiss_ Helga!

The fifth grade bully, the tough girl, the girl that nobody should mess with, and that NO one, and under no circumstances, should NEVER even thought of as a love interest. LET ALONE KISS! KISS of all things for Pete's sake! Then the school bell rang as it was the bell for all of the kids to start their weekend, but the fifth graders still sat in there seats, still frozen in shock.

And what's happening right this very moment...and what's most of their worries, the whole fifth grade didn't know _what_ to do about it! They thought of starting to laugh, heck even tease out loud, or anything else that may get the two blondes attention, but with them still in total shock on they were seeing never before in their very eyes, the class couldn't do anything.

Though there were only two people however that had different expressions and feelings towards this. Phoebe and Lila were trying their best not to giggle at the sight of Arnold kissing Helga. They both just felt so happy that Arnold finally liked Helga back!

Aside from the two happy, and trying-not-to-go-into-a-giggling-frenzy feeling, girls in the classroom, the rest of the class had only one, and surprisingly the same, thought in their minds as the scene in front of all of them just kept going.

 _'Arnold has finally snapped...'_

Meanwhile with Arnold, he felt really happy. More happy in his entire, and short, life! He felt like he was in the air! No, it felt like he was in HEAVEN! A heaven that had a beautiful sunset, the sky was blue, orange, gold, and a pink mix along with the various shaped clouds.

Well very soft clouds if he may add. And Arnold actually _knew why_ he was feeling this way, and to his surprise, he just...didn't fight or thought about it anymore, because, _'Because...now...I'm...in love. I'm in love...with a girl. And not just ANY girl. A girl that's tough, smart, independent, loyal, witty, funny, caring, kind, sweet, VERY beautiful, and...'_

" _You heard me pal! I love you! LOVE YOU! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid Football Head! And f_ _rom that moment and every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings where I can grab you and kiss you and...Oh, come here, you big lug!_ "

 _'Sigh...passionate...Helga's just so...passionate...'_ Arnold then let go of Helga's collar as he suddenly, to Phoebe and Lila's happiness, and to everyone's even more shock, especially to Helga, held, but mostly caress, Helga's soft and blushing red cheek gently and lovingly as he continued to kiss her, causing Helga's eyes to go even more wide with shock, her blue pupils getting smaller and smaller, and her blush increasing more and more, her mind going completely blank. And with Helga...she...she felt everything around her _froze_! But then Helga felt...like she was...in pure bliss. Well on the inside, but on the outside, she looked shocked.

Sure Helga just wanted to kissed Arnold back more than anything else, not wanting to _ever_ let go of her beloved, and confess to the _whole world_ that she _loved_ him, but with the whole fifth grade still being here, and watching the two blondes kissing, Helga _had_ to get out of there!

 _'O-O-Ok H-Helga ol' girl. W-W-Whatever you do, d-don't freak out. A-All you gotta do is break the kiss, g-grab your stuff, and get the HECK out of here! And whatever you absolutely do, do NOT get lost by this freaking ki-!'_ But then Helga's mind went full on blank again by Arnold.

Arnold started to run through, but mostly twirl and play with, the end of her golden and soft pigtails lovingly and gently, by using his left hand, while smiling in the kiss. And to Helga's and everyone else's more shock, along with Phoebe and Lila's more happiness, Arnold sighed out loud lovingly, shakingly, and happily through his nose. Helga's body felt suddenly warm as she swooned inside and turned into gooey love on the inside by her beloved. ' _Ohhhh~...o-ok...c-c-change of plans...!_ '

 _MWAH!_

Helga then pushed Arnold off of her as Helga's lips suddenly Arnold's. He barely had his emerald eyes open, while having a dreamy and loving expression, his hands up in the air still, and smiling still. Even pink and red hearts started to form and pop above his head, but it most likely Arnold's imagination getting to him, but once again, he didn't _once_ care about anything around him, only Helga now.

But Arnold sees Helga having a blank look, while blushing like crazy, as she looked back at him in surprise. ' _O-O-Oh b-boy...I-If only I h-had a freaking c-ca-NO! Come ON Helga! Get a freaking GRIP will you?! CRIMINY!_ ' Helga said in her head as she calmly grabbed her stuff, along with Arnold's, by putting the backpacks onto her back.

Helga went up to Arnold and grabbed, and started dragging, a dazed and now lovesick, Arnold by the back of the collar of his plaid shirt, making him being dragged by the heels of his black shoes, and walking out of the classroom without saying anything, closing the door behind them.

After the two blondes left, the class still became silent. Until. "U-Uh well um boys and girls! I uh hope you all have a good weekend and I'll see you all on Monday!" Said Mr. Simmons, as he was trying to talk in his usual cheerful voice, but he too was still shocked by the fact that Arnold, one of his best students, would kiss Helga like that. One by one, each student quietly grabbed their stuff, walked out of the classroom, and left, still having their shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga, after they left the classroom..._

As Helga was dragging Arnold to her 'office', aka the Janitor's closet, to 'talk', Arnold was starting to get back to reality. _'Wha...What happened..? Where am I?'_ Arnold looked around. He was in the halls of P.S. 118, it feels like he was being dragged by someone, but then something clicked into his mind, well actually a few things.

 _'The movie...Helena and Arthur...Cecile...a-and Helga...Cecile BEING Helga!'_ He turned his head behind him, and he sees Helga G. Pataki, who had their backpacks on her back, was still blushing like mad, and now smiling happily, was dragging him somewhere, and Arnold couldn't help but smile dreamily at the sight.

' _She looks so...happy. But I wonder why though...And her smile...it looks so...pretty..._ ' But then suddenly, Arnold let out a loving sigh, obviously lost and distracted by the girl dragging him, causing Helga to turn to him, and yelp in surprise. Out of surprise though, Helga let go of her beloved's collar, causing Arnold to fall onto the tile floor on his back, making him get out of his almost lovesick trance, and complain in pain.

Helga gasped a little in surprise. But then she quickly looked around to make sure no one was near them. By now, students were almost out of the school, so people were nowhere near the two kids. Helga sighed a little in relief as she went back to her beloved. Helga quickly went over to Arnold's side.

"Arnold! Are you alright?" She asked in concern for him. Arnold looked up at Helga and blushed at her. She had her eyebrow furrowed with worry, her frown was also in concern for him, and her ocean blue eyes were sparkling with worry, happiness, and care. It was a beautiful sight that Arnold has seen from Helga.

He then cleared his throat as Helga helped him up. "Um I-I'm ok Helga." She smiled in relief at her beloved as she stood in front of him in the empty hallway. "Ok good. Now, back to business." Suddenly, Helga scowled as she grabbed Arnold's collar tightly by the front as she dragged him, again, to her office.

Arnold's emerald green eyes widened with surprise. "H-Helga? Where are w-we going?" "To my office to _talk_ Bucko." She said in an angry and annoyed tone as her ocean blue eyes turn a darker shade and shot him a dark glare. Arnold however, couldn't help but blush once again at her eyes. Even when Helga gets angry, her eyes are as beautiful as ever to him.

"U-Um ok...b-but what if we get caught...?" Arnold asked, obviously, again, distracted by Helga's beauty, and not realizing that he and Helga have to 'talk', aka with Helga may have to pound him for whatever he did to her. Helga rolled her eyes as she continued to drag him to the janitors closet.

"Football Head, by now the class is gone and so is everyone else in this school. So I don't think we'll get caught." Helga said still in that angry and annoyed tone in her voice as she continues to drag her beloved to the janitors closet. Arnold smiled sheepishly at her. "Uh hehe r-right Helga. Well um...just out of curiosity...what happened that made you drag me to...well your office?"

Then Helga stopped dragging Arnold as he looked up at her curiously, wondering why she stopped walking all of the su- then his cheeks and ears turned red again with heat and color, Arnold's emerald green eyes widened in surprise, and his heart was fluttering and beating madly.

Helga stood there as her body was frozen. They both can hear her heartbeat madly and quickly out of her chest, her ocean blue eyes were wide and filled with surprise and love, and she was blushing a bright hue of red onto her face, but mostly her cheeks and ears.

Arnold thought she was very beautiful right now. Especially with the ceiling lights hitting her golden hair, reflecting onto her body, making her...somehow glow. And Arnold just wanted to stare at the beautiful, blushing, and glowing girl right in front of him forever until,

"You...Y-You really don't remember...? Do you...?" Helga whispered loudly in surprise to Arnold, loud enough to where he could hear her. Arnold blinked in surprise as he looked around in his surroundings. They were suddenly in the janitors closet as the lightbulb above the two was sorta bringing light into the room.

' _I guess THIS is her office,_ ' Arnold looked back at Helga as she was glowing just the same like before, as she had still had one of her hands grasping Arnold's collar. He then got out his trance and responded back, trying to not get so distracted by her natural beauty before him.

"I uh...don't remember...Helga...maybe...y-you can make me...remember somehow?' Helga blushed more at the thought of kissing Arnold like how he kissed her earlier as Arnold continued on speaking. 'I just wanted to know what happened to me that made you...drag me to your offi- _mmph!_ "

Arnold suddenly was cut off as Helga grabbed him by the collar, making his feet leave the ground, and smashed her lips against Arnold's passionately and lovingly, trying to mimic the same feelings her beloved was showing and expressing earlier, while her ocean blue eyes were closed tenderly and happily.

Arnold's emerald green eyes widened a little, actually didn't know what to do. But then...Arnold remembered something. Something he did earlier. _'I remember now...I...I kissed her...I kissed...Helga...And...I liked...it...I...like kissing Helga...And...I remember now...! I kissed her because...because I...loved her...! And not just the sweeter side of her, but also the tougher side of her...! I...love...Helga...I love...Helga...! I love YOU Helga...!'_

Arnold, realized that he now loved Helga, and having so much excitement and adrenaline through him now, kissed Helga back with passion and love as he put both hands on Helga's cheeks. Helga then smiled in the kiss as she put Arnold back to the ground as the kiss continued.

But, with so much excitement and happiness still going through to him, Arnold grabbed Helga's waist, and dipped her like from last year's April Fools Dance, kissing Helga with all of the passion and love he felt about her. Helga squeaked and had her blue eyes opened in surprise.

Arnold had his green eyes open a little, curious on what made that, surprisingly adorable, squeak, and blinked, and looked down, in surprise at Helga. He then quickly brought her back up and broke the kiss between them, both of them breathing air into their lungs, and while looking worried and blushing like mad.

"H-Helga I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to d-dip you like that! It just sorta happened and I got carried away!" Helga, who was now sorta dazed, light headed, and loopy from a kiss like that, just stared at her beloved as he continued on apologizing to her.

Helga just felt...she felt...stunned...stunned with love, happiness...and passion. ' _Arnold...kissed me with...so much passion...a-and...love...!_ ' But then...she got an idea...on how to prove that Arnold's feelings for her might be true. Helga smiled at Arnold lovingly as she covered her beloved's mouth with her hand, making him to stop talking and mostly apologizing to her.

"Oh Arnold Arnold Arnold..." She started with a smirk. "You know, I get the feeling that there's something _else_ your not telling me." Helga said in a sweet voice and a sweet smile now as she looked at her beloved's reaction.

Arnold's face heat up, but mostly his cheeks and ears. His emerald green eyes widened in surprise. And his heart beated out of his chest in slight panic and mostly with admiration at Helga's tone of voice. Arnold wanted nothing more than to confess to Helga that he loved her now, showing her that he loved her with so many affections Arnold now had in mind, but right now WASN'T a good time!

Considering that he and the rest of the fifth graders had to go up against Wolfgang and the rest of the sixth graders later on, and Arnold's was one of the best pitchers in the fifth grade, so the fifth grade was counting on him!

 _'But...if I don't confess NOW...then I won't be able to get another chance! Plus...during my kiss with Helga...there IS a few affections I've been wanting to give her. Now that I know she's Cecile. And she IS so much passionate than me for what affections and love I'll be giving her than what affections she'll be giving me.'_

Arnold nodded to himself as he looked back at Helga now with a smile as he tried not to let his nervousness take over him. "Y-Yes Helga. There... _is_ something I've been meaning to tell you...and...it's that I...I-I..." And Arnold was defeated as his nervousness ended up taken over him. He tried to find the right way to confess to Helga, but he was getting angry with himself as he suddenly growled in annoyance.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, pulled her towards him, but accidentally making the two bump into each other and fall to the ground, and kissed Helga with all of the passion and love he had for her earlier as he held Helga's hand, and wrapped an arm around her waist as he continued to kiss the shocked girl on top of him.

Helga was...she just was...overwhelmed! Overwhelmed with shock, happiness, and love all over her body! Helga couldn't help but feel like all of this was a dream. This HAS to be a dream! I mean right now the love of her life, the only person she truly cared about in this world, the one person that was nothing but kind, helpful, friendly, and caring towards her over the years, and only thought of her as a friend, was KISSING her!

Really kissing her like before in the classroom! AND on the floor! Helga immediately kissed Arnold back, but then Arnold pulled his lips away from her's, and looked at her lovingly, dreamily, happily, and mostly with determination.

"Helga I love you ok? I didn't realize it after I kissed you in the classroom and...I've realized that now I love not only the sweeter side of you, which you showed a few times in the past, especially when you were Cecile, but also the tougher side of you! I love your toughness, your independence, your wittiness, your smartness, your loyalty, your friendliness, and your care towards others! I love _you_ Helga G. Pata-mmph!"

Arnold was cut off as Helga covered his mouth again, still half of her body on top of him. "Arnold," She started, her voice being in a dreamy, loving, happy, but was trying to sound serious tone. "Just tell me later on about how you realized you loved and that you realized that I'm Cecile instead of being adorably dense as you always been for all these years and just..."

Helga then smiled at Arnold lovingly and happily. "...oh just KISS me my love and _never ever_ let me go!~" Helga said out loud passionately and kissed Arnold lovingly. ' _So Arnold figured out that I'M Cecile huh? Well, at least he isn't freaking out about it so much, but I bet he will later on. And I CAN'T believe that he loves me BACK! Oh ARNOLD~! I'll never ever let you go and I do hope you never let me go either! Ohhhhh~_ '

Arnold kissed Helga back happily while he smiled a little into the kiss. They moved up a little, trying to be more comfortable while they were kissing. Now with both of them now sitting up on the janitors closet floor, they continue to pour every emotion they've had for each other, as they continued to kiss passionately, and wrapping their arms around each other lovingly and happily. While doing so, they were having each of their hands in each other's hair as they each lovingly mostly played with, and ran through, each other's hair.

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier after the rest of the fifth grade class left..._

As Gerald was walking slowly down the hallway, everyone else snapped out of there states of shock, but couldn't get the scene out of their minds. Gerald was still in his state of shock as he continued on walking down the hallway.

' _Arnold...my main man, my number one best friend, the goodie two shoes, the advice giver, kissed...H-Helga...G...P-Pataki...the bully, the pushover, THE FREAKING TORMENTOR OF ARNOLD FOR CRYING OUT LO-!' "_ Um Gerald?" Said a voice behind him.

Gerald jumped in surprise as he turned around and blushed a little. Phoebe was standing behind him, looking up at him with curiousness and worry, though she couldn't help but blush at Gerald. Gerald then cleared his throat and tried to speak in his smooth voice like he always does when he was around Phoebe, but for not speaking for at least an hour or so due to him being in a total shock state that Arnold kissed Helga, his voice cracked and squeaked a little. "H-Hey babe. Um h-how you been? Hehe..."

Phoebe smiled and couldn't help but giggle a little on how cute Gerald's voice was. "I'm doing good Gerald." But she then looked at him nervously with her dark blue eyes. "...How are _you?_ " Gerald's dark brown eyes widened in surprise as he shuddered and had a disgusted look onto his face.

"U-Uh I...don't know WHAT to feel about...w-what just happened back into the classroom Phoebe...I..." He then throw his arms in the air in exaggeration. "I mean WHY would my best friend, the great advice giver, the nice guy, the helper, ARNOLD would of ALL things KISS the bully of the fifth graders, the tormentor of my best friend, HELGA G. FREAKING PATAKI?!" Gerald yelled out as he looked at Phoebe with worry, disbelief, and in shock.

Phoebe blinked a few times at Gerald, surprised that he would freak out this much about Arnold kissing Helga. She then sighed as Phoebe looked back up at Gerald. "I...don't know Gerald. Maybe...you should ask him...?" Phoebe said as they started walking together while talking.

"Phoebe, he got dragged out of the classroom by Helga to who knows where! And even if I would ask Arnold about it, I bet that he promised Helga not to tell anyone! Even _me!_ " Gerald said in a disbelief tone as he sighed and hanged his head while continuing to walk beside Phoebe, them being near the water fountain. "I...just can't believe...that Arnold kissed...Helga..."

He said in disbelief as he held his forehead. Phoebe looked up at Gerald in concern. "Gerald...it'll be ok alright? I'm sure Arnold has a reason why he would kiss Helga ok? And later on today, we get to see them so you'll be able to talk to Arnold."

Gerald looked at Phoebe in surprised as he smiled at her while they continued on walking, both of them now almost near the janitors closet. "Thanks Phoebe. And yeah, later on, Arnold will just talk to me about what happened..and besides, I bet it was just a prank on Helga! I mean it's not like he _like likes_ Helga rig-"

Suddenly, there was noise coming from the janitors closet...and it sounds like...girlish giggling? And...chuckling? Now there were muffled words saying, "Sorry if I took off your pink bow Helga. I-I guess I just like your hair down so much right now. Especially now that I know that your Cecile."

There were giggling as a girl's voice started to speak. "Arnoldo it's fine alright? Not that it's downright adorable to see you apologizing and squirm in embarrassment, but you don't have to apologize. Your modesty is starting to show." There were a few chuckles as the boy's voice came back.

"Ok Helga. I-I guess I'm just new to this 'love' stuff you know? And like you said earlier, it's natural, but I still find that part confusing though." There were a few giggles once again as the girl's voice spoke up. "Hehe oh you will find it natural Football Head. Soon."

There was now a few chuckles as the boy replied back. "Ok Helga. So...um w-where were we exactly?" There was giggling again as the girl's voice came back again. "Hehe oh I don't know Arnoldo. Was it something like _this_?" There was now barely muffled words as there was muffled, and what it sounds like their mouths were covered, giggles, chuckles, and happy moans.

With curiousness now getting to him, while recognizing the boy's voice, but not the girl's, Gerald opened the janitor's closet door saying, "Arnold who the heck is in there with y-"

Then Gerald and Phoebe gasped on shock as they stood at the door entrance in shock, unable to move or say anything at the sight they were seeing. Arnold and Helga looked at their best friends in shock, unable to move or say anything, not even being able to breathe! Arnold's clothing was ruffled up and out of place of several directions as his plaid shirt was now showing!

His tufts of hair were also out of place and in many directions, it looked like it was ran through way too many times, and his blue hat was out of place, like it fell off of his head a lot, and Arnold was red to the face. There was arms wrapped around his neck and it was HELGA'S arms!

His arms were wrapped around Helga's waist as she was sitting onto his lap, their bodies close to each other. Helga's pink bow was out of her hair as it laid on the ground a few feet away from the two blushing blondes. Her dress was a little wrinkled in a few places.

Especially on her waist and sleeves, like someone was hugging or pulling her closer, and it looked like someone was holding onto her shoulders. Her pigtails looked a little out of place and it looked it was ran through so many times as well and Helga was also red to the face.

* * *

 _15 minutes ago..._

As Arnold and Helga continued on kissing, Helga just continued on running through, but of course mostly play, with Arnold's tufts of cornflower hair lovingly. As well as Arnold, who continued on running through, but as well play, with Helga's golden pigtails as the two kids continued to kiss.

But then air was starting to get to them both as they pulled their lips away from each other, panting shakingly a little as they were blushing red to the face. Arnold and Helga couldn't help but smile at each other, blushing more also. Helga then rubbed the back of her head shyly while giggling a little nervously. "Hehe s-sorry about uh...saying that stuff back there earlier Arno-"

But she then noticed something fall in her hand...or more like _felt_ something fall in her hand. It was her pink bow! Helga blinked a few times in surprise at it as she looked back at her beloved. Arnold was blushing slightly as his green eyes widened, also in surprise.

But before Arnold could say anything, Helga cut him off as she had on a smirk on her lips, saying, "Did you try and take my bow out while we were..." Helga moved a little closer towards Arnold with her smirk getting bigger, still with the bow in her hand. "... _kissing_ Arnold?"

Arnold blushed more in surprise as he looked away from Helga nervously while smiling, and clearing his throat, a little. "S-Sorry Helga I guess...I just like your hair down so much now. Especially now since I know your Cecile. It really _is_ pretty when it's down Helga. _You_ look really pretty." Arnold smiled sweetly at Helga as he couldn't help but stare at her dreamily at what Helga looked like.

Helga was blushing slightly as she looked at her beloved in surprise, but then she looked away shyly, uncomfortably, and nervously as she crossed her arms against her chest, scowling slightly. "No I don't Arnoldo ok? I never look beautiful and...I never looked beautiful all my l _ife_."

Arnold looked worried at Helga as she kept on speaking, her sounding hurt a little as she had little tears in her blue eyes. "People always thought of me as ugly, not pretty, and heck! People mistake for a freaking boy! A _boy_ Arnold!...S-So, don't go saying stuff that isn't...i-isn't true alri-"

Helga was then cut off by Arnold as he held both sides of her face with concern. "Helga don't say that! Your beautiful ok? You may not be the most beautiful girl in our class, but to me, you _are_! And...I would show you how beautiful you are ok? Through _my_ eyes!" Helga looked at Arnold in surprise and awe as she smiled a little and nodded.

Helga then wiped her very few tears away from her eyes with a smile as she chuckled a little. "Hehe ok Arnold, first off, no one has _ever_ made Helga G. Pataki cry before, and that's saying something." As she was talking, Arnold actually did had an idea on how to show Helga that she was truly beautiful, and he knew the perfect way to show her, but he was just waiting for the right moment to start it. "And second of all, thanks for making me feel better Football Head. Though I don't know _what_ or _how_ your going to show me that I'm- _mmmph_!"

Arnold then cut Helga off as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and pressed his lips against her's gently, but with the sudden closeness Arnold bringing Helga closer to him, Arnold accidently fell backwards, along with Helga falling forward, making Helga being on his lap, accidently wrapping her legs around him, and Arnold holding her closer to him.

Helga's face turned a slight red with heat as she kissed Arnold back happily. But before she do anything else, Arnold stopped the kiss as he grabbed Helga's pink bow from her hand and tied it perfectly back on top of her head. Helga raised a side of her eyebrow at Arnold, confused on why he suddenly just fix and put her bow back on her head.

"This is a part of my idea to show you how beautiful you are Helga ok?" Arnold said with a smile. "Well ok Arnold, but hey, just so you know, it's natural if you need it to let some love stuff out you kno-." Before Helga could finish responding again, Arnold kissed her once again, but passionately. Helga blinked once again, but then she kissed her beloved back passionately as well.

As the kiss continued on, Arnold started to run through Helga's pigtails lovingly. Helga shivered a little as a response as she started to do the same for Arnold's tufts of cornflower hair, but the way her beloved was playing with her hair, Helga just... _melt_ to his touch as she stopped doing whatever she was doing to Arnold's hair.

But then they broke the kiss as they smiled at each other once again, just to savor their presence by just looking at each other. Arnold continued to run his fingers through Helga's pigtails lovingly with a smile while closing his eyes peacefully, causing Helga to shiver more while burying her face into his neck as she was hugging his body, blushing more as well. Arnold couldn't help but find this...well 'power' he had over Helga kinda...fun to him. In fact, he _liked_ it.

But then Arnold started to use _both_ of his hands to run through Helga's hair, just for an adorable response of some kind from her, as he used his right hand to stroke the upper part of one of her pigtails, but also to massage her scalp a little, and the left hand to stroke through the lower part of the other pigtail.

It caused Helga shiver a _lot_ more and she was starting to hum, chirr, and purr in pleasure, and of course giggle a little here and there too, obviously lost by her beloved petting her head and stroking her hair lovingly. "See Helga? Your hair is soft and shiny and your blush makes you more beautiful. And your giggles and purrs are really adorable. All that makes you beautiful."

Helga couldn't help but blush more at the compliments she was getting as she buried her face deeper into Arnold's neck, having a goofy smile plastered on her blushing face. "And I know _another_ way to make you sound _more_ adorable _and_ beautiful."

Arnold said, feeling a little embarrassed that he admitted all that stuff to Helga out loud, as he brought her face to his with his left hand as he started to give little pecks and kisses onto her blushing face, earning a few giggles of happiness, while he now had his hands on Helga's shoulders, holding onto them, and making the white sleeves wrinkled.

"A-Arnold! Hehehe!" Helga giggled as she continued on being covered with little kisses and pecks by Arnold. Arnold smiled a little as he continued on giving her kisses all over her beaming and blushing face. But then he stopped with the small kisses of affection as _Helga_ started giving it to _him,_ causing his hat to fall.

Arnold started to chuckle as he grabbed his small blue hat off the ground and put it back onto his head, but with so many little kisses Helga was giving him, Arnold's small blue kept falling down as he continued on putting it back on his head non stop. "H-Helga! The kisses a-are for you hehe! Not me!" Helga then started to giggle again as she responded back to him, during the few pecks of affection she was giving her beloved.

"Hehehe! Well...if you...just didn't...stop practically...flirting with... _me_ Arnoldo...,with the compliments...and the kisses all over my face,...then this...would've happened to _you_!" They continued on to giggle and chuckle a little as the kisses of love and affection started to go back and forth.

Arnold then started to run through Helga's pigtails again, earning a few more cute giggles and chirr's from Helga. But, with Arnold being lovesick right now with the girl close to him, and still sitting on his lap, he then took out Helga's pink bow and before he started to make Helga's hair go down, they looked at each other in surprise, but then the two blondes burst out with giggles and chuckles out loud.

"Sorry if I took off your pink bow Helga. I-I guess I just like your hair down so much right now. Especially now that I know that your Cecile." Arnold confessed with a small sheepish grin. Helga giggled once again as she looked back Arnold lovingly.

"Arnoldo it's fine alright? Not that it's downright adorable to see you apologizing and squirm in embarrassment, but you don't have to apologize. Your modesty is starting to show." Arnold let out a few chuckles as he replied back to Helga.

"Ok Helga. I-I guess I'm just new to this 'love' stuff you know? And like you said earlier, it's natural, but I still find that part confusing though." Helga giggled again as she replied back to her beloved. "Hehe oh you will find it natural Football Head. Soon."

Arnold chuckled as he replied back to her. "Ok Helga. So...um w-where were we exactly?" Helga giggled, once again of course, as she threw a sly smirk at Arnold.. "Hehe oh I don't know Arnoldo. Was it something like _this_?" Helga started to give small pecks of affection and love again, but this time, they were mostly over Arnold's lips.

Arnold and Helga started to giggle and chuckle out loud, but also as they both started to give each other little kisses of love happily, feeling a little giddy by all of these small affections. Helga couldn't help but pull a little at Arnold's sweater as it looked like it was about to be taken off of him, even his plaid shirt was starting to show as well, but then she wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck as Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga's waist, trying to bring her more closer, making her dress a little wrinkled in some places near the waist.

They moved a little closer towards each other, well mostly Helga as she was on Arnold's lap still, as the small pecks and kisses continued o- suddenly the closet door went opening, causing the two blondes to see who opened it, while hearing, "Arnold who the heck is in there with y-" Arnold and Helga's bodies went frozen as they moved more closer together in surprise, to see Gerald and Phoebe at the entrance of the closet.

* * *

 _Present..._

There was silence between the four fifth graders. Gerald sighed in annoyance and tiredly, not even going to ask or say anything about this, as he stomped over to Arnold, while trying not to gag, cringe, and mostly trying not to faint in shock and disbelief, at the sight in front of him and Phoebe.

He then grabbed his best friend's wrist, but Helga was a little sad, little angry, but mostly confused, on why Gerald was dragging her beloved away from her. He now was dragging a confused, but still a lovesick, Arnold to the boys bathroom to talk.

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other in surprise, both of the girls unable to speak. But Helga then got up and grabbed her pink bow off the ground saying, "Pheebs, this whole 'thing' that you saw with me and Football Head, NEVER happened got it?" She looked at her best friend.

Phoebe blinked a few times as she started to smile at Helga, while trying to stop her giggle at her remembering that Arnold kissed Helga. Helga blushed more at Phoebe as she scowled at her, though a smirk somehow came along instead. "Pheebs what's so funny?" She asked.

Phoebe then stopped her giggling as she looked back up at Helga. "Helga I'm just...well surprised that Arnold would...you know, in the classroom like that! _Especially_ in front of everyone!" Helga rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. "Yeah well, I guess he just realized he loves me and-"

But then Helga stopped talking as she had her blue eyes widened in shock, while blushing red to the face, and somehow went pale as well, as she was unable to speak nor move. Phoebe looked at Helga curiously, but also in worry, as she poked her on the shoulder a few times. "Helga? Helga? Are yo-woah!" Suddenly, Phoebe was being dragged by Helga as she grabbed her wrist and went into the girls bathroom to talk as well as Arnold and Gerald were doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Gerald in the boys bathroom..._

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS HELGA G. FREAKING PATAKI ARNOLD?!" Gerald said in total disbelief, shock, and in disgust as he stood in front of Arnold. Arnold had his arms behind his back as he looked down to the ground in embarrassment, blushing slightly.

"U-Um well I uh..." Gerald sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, trying to calm down. But with so many emotions going through to him, he _wasn't_ able to calm down. Gerald then grabbed Arnold by the shoulders and looked at him intently.

"Arnold...why would you DO that man?! Why would you kiss Helga of ALL girls?! ESPECIALLY in front of the WHOLE FIFTH GRA-?!" "Gerald would you at LEAST calm down and let me EXPLAIN?!" Arnold said out loud in annoyance as he looked back at Gerald, scowling slightly.

Gerald had his hands up in defense as he backed up a little from his best friend. "Alright man! Jeez you don't need to go all Helga G. Pataki on me." Arnold blushed at the mention of Helga as he shook his head and started to speak in a calm voice. "Sorry Gerald. It's just that...I didn't expect you to freak out like that when I kissed Helga alright?"

Gerald blinked in surprise at Arnold as he rolled his dark brown eyes at him and gave him a 'can't and won't believe it' look. "Arnold, you KISSED the bully of the fifth graders and the ONE girl you can't push around. How do you EXPECT me to react?!" Gerald said in disbelief.

Arnold sighed tiredly as he laid his back against the bathroom tile walls while his green eyes were closed. Gerald sighed through his nose as he went next to best friend. "But Arnold. All I gotta ask is... _why_ man? Why would you..." He then shuddered a little in disgust while cringing. "...y-you know, with _Helga_? I mean unless you did it as a prank or somethin..."

He then looked at Arnold at the corner of his dark brown eyes, waiting for his response. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise as he was blushing slightly while he wasn't able to move nor say anything. Gerald looked curiously at him, waiting for his answer, but then...something clicked in his head. Something _terrible_ clicked.

His eyes widened a little in shock as Gerald looked at Arnold, now standing in front of him. "Arnold... _please_ tell me that it was _just_ a prank to get back at Helga! _Please!_ " Gerald started to shake Arnold by the shoulders, not once believing that his best friend kissed Helga for _another_ reason.

Meanwhile, Arnold didn't know how to respond to Gerald's question. ' _Should I...tell him about me and Helga...? I mean he and Phoebe already seen me and Helga...kissing so..._ ' He then nodded to himself, making his decision. "Gerald..." He started. "Now whatever you do, don't go freaking out ok? _Don't_ freak out."

Gerald's widened more in surprise as he shakingly nodded and gulped, hoping that Arnold's reason isn't too bad. "I...I l-love Helga ok Gerald...?" His emerald green eyes closed and cringed a little, though couldn't help but blush in embarrassment that he admitted it to his best friend, hoping that Gerald's reaction wasn't too bad.

And after a few moments of silence between the two boys, Arnold slowly opened his eyes, but they were open fully quickly as he was surprised at Gerald's reaction. He smiled in relief as he shook his head, chuckling a little to himself here and there. Gerald then looked back at Arnold with a smile.

"Arnold, I know you had bad crushes in the past, especially last year, but...hehe OH _MAN!_ " Gerald then started to burst out with laughter at Arnold as he held onto one of the bathroom sinks for support and held onto his stomach.

Arnold's emerald green eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such an answer from his best friend. Gerald continued on laughing and laughing away at what Arnold said as Arnold was getting more and more annoying with him little by little.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Gerald sighed while wiping a few tears away, though a few laughs still came out of him. Arnold was scowling slightly at Gerald, annoyed that his best friend found it funny that he was in love with Helga, as he had his arms crossed on his chest, and tapping his foot impatiently.

Gerald finally stopped his laughter as looked back up at Arnold. "Phew! Oh man _that_ was good! I say you liking Helga is downright hilar-!" Gerald suddenly then stopped talking as he looked at Arnold in surprise. Arnold continued on scowling slightly at Gerald in annoyance still as he was now was glaring at him.

Gerald smiled nervously as he had his hands in his pockets while he also laughed nervously. "Hehe...I guess you really _do_ like Helga..." Arnold then couldn't help but smile a little at Gerald as he shook his head. "Well, it's not exactly _like_ Gerald. I _love_ her."

Gerald rolled his dark brown eyes at him with a smile as he shook his head and had one of his hands on his hips. "Whatever you say Arnold. I'm just glad that nothing _else_ happened between you and Helga." Arnold blinked at Gerald with his emerald green eyes in surprise.

"But Gerald, didn't you see...m-me and Helga...earlier? In the closet." For a few moments, Gerald looked confused, but then his eyes widened again in surprise while standing there frozen in place. "W-W-Wait...since you _do_ love Helga...and that you guy's were...k-kissing and all that...d-d-does that mean...Helga...?" Arnold nodded as he smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah Gerald. Helga...l-loves me...b-but I hope you aren't too freak out abo-"

 _THUD!_

Gerald suddenly collapsed onto the floor as he passing out due to shock. Arnold gasped in surprise at Gerald as groan in tiredness, slapping his forehead in annoyance while dragging his hand down. "I just hope he doesn't freak out when he wakes up."

Arnold then started to pick Gerald up as he held onto his best friend by the side, trying to make him stand up. As he walked out of the boys bathroom, Arnold looked around the halls. There were a few classes still open as a few teachers were in their classrooms grading papers.

Arnold sighed in relief as he started walking down the hallway, holding Gerald from him falling in the process. As he continued on walking down the hallway, Arnold couldn't stop thinking about him and Helga's small kisses and affections in the closet earlier.

He then sighed lovingly as Arnold was starting to get lost by the girl he now loved. _'It's just...everything about her...Her toughness, independence, wittiness, smartness, loyalty, caring, sweet, kind, and Helga's so...s-so adorable and beauti-'_

 _CRASH!_

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

 _THUD!_

Arnold got out of his lovesick trance as he looked up to see who he bumped into, but he smiled and blushed at who he bumped into. Helga had a slight scowl onto her lips. Phoebe stood there in surprise at the two as she smiled and tried not to giggle at them.

* * *

 _15 minutes ago with Helga and Phoebe..._

As Helga dragged Phoebe into the girls bathroom, Helga closed the door behind them, laid he back against the door, and then quickly went over to Phoebe, who was curious and worried about why her best friend was acting this way, and grabbed her by the shoulders in a panic way.

"Phoebe they found OUT! The whole freaking fifth grade knows that _I lo- l-like Arnold!_ What should I do? Should I grab Arnold, our belongings, and get the heck outta here and move into the next town Pheebs? WHAT SHOULD I DO-" Helga was then cut off by Phoebe as she had her hand over Helga's mouth.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile at Helga's actions and words as she shook her head a little. "Helga, everything's going to be fine alright? Sure they know that Arnold likes you now, but they don't know that _you_ like _him._ And everyone knows that Arnold has bad crushes in his life, especially last year, but our friends won't react badly when they saw that Arnold has a crush on you."

Helga blinked in surprise at Phoebe as she couldn't help but smile a little at her encouraging words. She then let go of her best friend's shoulders as Helga crossed her arms against her chest. "Thanks Phoebe. For making me feel better. Plus they probably think that Arnold might be going crazy or it's just a phase he's going through."

Phoebe nodded at Helga with a warm smile. "Your welcome Helga. So..." Phoebe couldn't help but look at Helga excitingly with her dark blue eyes sparkling as she had her hands behind her back. "Are you and Arnold _together_ now?" Helga felt her face heat up a little as she looked away from Phoebe, trying to stay as casual as possible for answering the question normally, instead of freaking out.

"W-Well uh...m-maybe...?" Phoebe smiled excitingly at Helga as she suddenly hugged Helga happily. "Oh Helga! I'm so happy for you! See I told you that you and Arnold might end up toge-mmph!" Phoebe was cut off by Helga covering her mouth with both of her hands in a panic matter, also with a panic look.

"Phoebe keep your voice down will you?! Criminy I know you will keep this secret for me, but jeez, don't just shout it out loud to where the whole freaking world could hear it!" Helga whispered loudly to Phoebe as she uncovered her mouth.

Phoebe smiled at Helga as she nodded a little. "Sorry Helga. I'm just so happy that you and Arnold are finally together." Helga rolled her ocean blue eyes at the small Japanese American girl in front of her as she had her hands, that were formed into fists, on her hips.

"It's alright Pheebs. I forgive you. But uh...y-yeah me and the old Football Head _are_ together. But secretly though. Don't just want to announce to the whole world that me and Arnoldo are an item." Phoebe couldn't help but giggle at her best friend as Helga smiled and blushed, looking bashful. "I'm happy to hear that Helga."

Helga then sighed as she went to the huge bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection, causing her to blush more. Her pigtails looked worn out as it was ran through so many times by her beloved, her dress was wrinkled in a few certain spots by Arnold, and her lips were a very reddish pink, due to so many kisses her and Arnold were having.

Helga sighed in embarrassment as she covered her face. Phoebe giggled at Helga as she turned on the water for her. She then went to get her a few pieces of paper towel for Helga as well. "Thanks Pheebs."Helga smiled a little at Phoebe. "Your welcome Helga." Helga sighed as she started to wash off her blushing face.

After a few minutes. Helga grabbed the paper towels and started to dry her face and hands. Phoebe stood there with a smile on her lips, waiting patiently for her best friend to be done. After a few more seconds of drying herself off, Helga threw away the damped paper towels as she turned to her best friend.

"You ready to go Pheebs?" Phoebe nodded at Helga as the two girls walked out of the bathroom and onto the boys bathroom. As Helga and Phoebe continued to walk to their next destination, Helga looked down at Phoebe at the corner of her eye with a small smirk.

"So Phoebe, when you and Geraldo found me and Football Head in the closet, what were you two doing _before?"_ Phoebe then blushed slightly, unable to speak properly, as they turned to a corner of the empty hallway. "U-Um well I uh..."

 _CRASH!_

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

 _THUD!_

Helga suddenly bumped into someone as she fell backwards on the floor, but not Phoebe for she was standing there surprised. Helga started groaning in pain as she held her head with a scowl. _'Whoever bumped into me is gonna get-'_

Helg opened her blue eyes just a little to see who she bumped into. ' _it...?_ ' Helga blushed slightly to see Arnold on the floor as well, only a few feet away from her. But with her head still hurting, Helga still held her head in pain as she continued on to groan and hiss.

* * *

 _Present..._

Helga continued to groan in pain as she held her head, to where it had a slight bruise on it. Arnold stopped smiling as he immediately saw the bruise. He then quickly went over towards Helga with worry as Phoebe continued to stand there. "Helga are you ok?" He asked in concern.

Helga looked at Arnold in surprise as quickly got up from the ground, dusting herself off a little. "I'm fine Football Head." She said, sounding a bit nervous, and couldn't help but feel a few pricks of fire on her face. Arnold smiled in relief as he had his hands behind his back shyly.

"I'm happy to hear that Helga." Phoebe couldn't help but giggle a little at the small interaction between the two blondes, but then she see's Gerald on the floor. With worry in her system, Phoebe went to Gerald with a concerned look.

Helga cleared her throat as she then sees behind her beloved. She then smirked at Arnold as she had her arms crossed against her chest. "Football Head, not that I'm concerned or whatever, but I'm actually finding it funny, but why is Geraldo on the floor?"

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise, as he forgot about Gerald, but as Arnold turned to see if he's ok, he and Helga see's Phoebe holding him up, trying to make him stand. Arnold sighed a little in relief as he turned back to Helga nervously.

She looked like she was still waiting for an answer from him as she continued on to smirk at her beloved,finding it amusing by the way Arnold was looking. Arnold gulped, as he rubbed his wrist in a nervous matter. "U-Um well...I-I-"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND PATAKI?!"

Gerald suddenly yelled out as he felt a person close to him. He looked and jumped in surprise backing away, and saying, "P-Phoebe!" He yelled out, blushing slightly as well as Phoebe, who let go of him for now he was awake. Helga's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at her beloved with an angry scowl, her hands, that were formed into fists like earlier, onto her hips.

Arnold gulped more as he started to slowly back away from Helga, though couldn't help but blush at the way Helga's, now adorable but still, anger was showing. "H-Helga just hear me out o-ok? I-I only told him because h-he and Phoebe already s-saw us earlier a-and...y-yeah hehe..." Arnold laughed nervously as he closed his eyes tightly while cringing a little, hoping that the yelling he'll be getting from Helga wouldn't be too bad.

But then he heard...laughter? Arnold opened his eyes as he was surprised at Helga. She was chuckling a little while shaking her head, her eyes closed, and her fists still on her hips. "Football Head, your just lucky that were together now. Otherwise I would've pound you with Old Betsy and The Five Avengers." Helga held up her fists in the air with an amused smirk as she then put her arms to the side of her body. Arnold sighed and smiled in relief at Helga. "Ok Helga. But...I am glad that were together now."

Arnold then walked closer to Helga, as well as Helga. "Hehe me too Football He-" "Ok first off, would you two knock it off? You guy's are too sweet that I'm starting to get cavities!" Gerald said, interrupting the moment between the two blondes, as he gagged and cringed a little.

"And second of all, Helga would you just answer my question? Since when have you fallen in love with Arnold?" Helga blinked in surprise as she rolled her eyes at Gerald, and before she could respond back to Gerald's question, Phoebe spoke up. "Wait everyone. Don't we have to be at the game between us and the sixth graders today?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they quickly walked down the empty hallway, but as they were walking quickly out of the school, Helga started to speak to Gerald. "Geraldo, first off, this isn't a good time to answer you question alright? Considering that we have our first fifth grade game of the year to get to?"

Gerald rolled his eyes at Helga also as the four kids continued to speed walk. "Fine Helga. When we finish the game, then you better explain to me why your in love with my man Arnold." Helga then rolled _her_ eyes at Gerald, again, as they all walked out of the school. "Alright Tall Hair Boy." The four fifth graders continued on walking, well by now running, to Gerald's Field as they all hoped that everyone doesn't get suspicious about them, especially to Arnold and Helga.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Man that was long! Phew! It kinda took a while considering I had to make up a good parody movie from how Arnold, Gerald, and Helga saving the neighborhood, but I hope you guy's loved the parody! I say Helena and Arthur are good names though if I do say so myself! As well as George and Phyllis! Plus if you guy's want, you can make a story about them! Or if you guy's want _me_ to do a story by them then I'll be happy to! Just let me know in a review! **

**But anyway, I hope you guy's loved this first chapter of KoT as much as I do! Again I don't own the picture I'm using as a story, it belongs to Mylastfantasy!**

 **And like I always say, Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Melody here and I'm here again with another chapter! Now this one...hehe oh MAN this chapter will be a _BIG_ doozy. ****And btw, I have a Tumblr now! Check it out!** **https/blog/melodys-blog-and-art . But yeah that's all I have to say everyone! Anyway, I hope you guy's will love this chapter as much as I did making it! Enjoy :D**

* * *

As the four fifth graders were near Gerald's Field, Helga stopped as she turned to the other kids. "Uh...Helga? Why did...we stop? Were...almost there..." Said Arnold as he was trying to catch his breath, including everyone else. Helga sighed, after she caught her breath, as she stood in front of everyone, her fists on her hips.

"Ok listen up here's the plan. If anyone of those chuckleheads out there ask us any questions or whatever, you all say that I beated up Football Head alright?" Helga turned to Gerald and Phoebe. "And that you two were just looking for me and Arnold and...you found us in the janitors closet which...was kinda true. Anyway, you guy's got it?"

At first they looked at Helga in surprised, but then they nodded at her, the three of them agreeing with her plan. But before they started walking more to Gerald's Field, Helga went up to Arnold and started to mess up his appearance, starting at his clothing. Arnold stood there in surprise, blushing slightly, but was mostly confused on why Helga was doing this. "Um Helga? What are you doing?" Arnold asked her.

Helga rolled her eyes at Arnold a little as she looked at him, continuing to mess up his clothes. "Well, if the others are curious on what we meant on you getting beaten up by me, then you gotta look the part." SHe then finished messing up and wrinkling his clothes.

Helga started to mess up Arnold's hair as she started to rub the top of his head roughly, but not too rough, making his tufts of cornflower hair out of place and frizzled out enough, but mostly massaging his scalp lovingly and gently, secretly showing him affection in public.

Arnold blushed more at the contact from Helga. But then he started to smile a little goofy like, while having a half lidded gaze, slouching while standing, and Arnold just _melted_ at Helga's touch. He felt like he was in heaven and he never wanted the affections from Helga to e-

"Stay with me Football Head!" Helga said with a slight scowl onto her lips. "Criminy what's in your wide head that makes you act and look so ridiculous? By the way, you looked hilarious looking like that Arnoldo." Helga said as she crossed her arms against her chest while looking at her beloved, though a small, amused smirk was on her lips.

Arnold then got out of his, almost, lovesick trance as he blushed more and cleared his throat. He was about to say sorry to Helga for getting so distracted as an answer to her question, until an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Arnold smiled at Helga as he suddenly held her hand, making Helga blush slightly in surprise at the sudden contact from her beloved, and looked up at her with a half lidded gaze and a sweet smile. "Well Helga, it's _you_ that makes me act and look ridiculous." Arnold said sweetly as he suddenly bowed a little and kissed her hand, closing his eyes.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at the blond haired boy in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer from him. Gerald then sighed as he rubbed his temples in tiredness and annoyance, shaking his head a little. "Oh geez..." He mumbled. Phoebe then couldn't help but giggle at Gerald's reaction, and of course Arnold's answer, as she covered her mouth.

Helga on the other hand, felt like she was going to melt as well. Now what she wanted to do was to grab Arnold, by the collar of course, and kiss him, not wanting to ever stop the kiss. But remembering Gerald and Phoebe are still here, Helga got out of her daydreams as she scowled slightly at Arnold as she took her hand away from him.

"Ok ok Football Head enough mush already! Remember no one can't see us like this alright?" Arnold blinked in surprise at Helga as he cleared his throat a little, trying not to go into a lovesick state again like before, as he smiled sheepishly at her, blushing slightly. "S-Sorry Helga. Got a little lost for a moment there hehe..."

Helga rolled her eyes at her beloved with a small amused smirk, her arms crossed against her chest. "Whatever you say Arnoldo." "Hey isn't that my line?" Arnold asked. Helga chuckled as she shook her head a little. "Hey I'm just saying Football Head. But all joking aside,..." "Helga then looked at everyone seriously. "...you all remember the plan right?" They all nodded at her. "Good. Now let's get this over with."

As they walked inside the field, the fifth graders were sitting on the metal stairs, talking to one another, and look like they're mostly waiting. Arnold and Helga gulped a little, nervous about going up to the other kids. But Gerald and Phoebe whispered to them.

First Gerald. "Don't worry Arnold. I got your back." Then Phoebe, but she was whispering into Helga's ear. "And Helga. I have a video recorder just in case if you want to remember from what Arnold might say ok? Just give me any kind of usual and random sound or signal so I can record ok?" At first, Helga looked at her best friend in surprise, wondering on where _and_ why did Phoebe get a recorder, until she smiled and nodded just a tiny bit at her best friend.

Then she backed away from Helga's ear as she whispered out loud, to where Arnold and Gerald heard her. "And I too have your back Helga." The two blondes smiled a little at their friends behind them. The four kids sighed as they walked up to the other fifth graders, with Arnold pretending to be nervous and scared, which he really was with the other kids, and with Helga pretending to be scowling darkly at him.

The first fifth grader that noticed them was Rhonda. Then Nadine, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, Curly, Harold, Sid, and finally Stinky. They all gasped in surprise to see Arnold and Helga, but mostly at Arnold. His sweater was out of place and wrinkled in a lot of directions, his hair was messed up, his light blue hat looked like it was about to fall off of his head, and he looked nervous and scared.

Immediately, the rest of the fifth grade class went up to them both with random questions, comments, and, yes of course, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe did suspect it, teasing comments, but they were all for Arnold _and_ Helga.

"Arnold what happened to you? Did Helga really pound you?" Said Sid.

"I still can NOT believe that you would kiss Helga like that Arnold darling! Are you out of your mind?!" Said Rhonda in exaggeration.

"Hey AWWWNOOLD! Are you in wove with HEEELGGAAA now?! BWAHAHA!" Teased Harold.

"I think it's just ever so romantic that you would show that you and Arnold together now Helga!" Said Lila cheerifully.

"Oh gosh Arnold! You don't look so good! I'm surprised that Helga really _did_ hurt you!" Eugene said in surprise.

"Well I think it's sorta sweet that you two are together now!" Sheena said happily.

"I had a feeling that you two would be together! Like how you asked me to come over to Chez Paris last year Helga!" Nadine said.

"You two are going crazier than _me_ practically, being together!" Curly said.

"Arnold ah can't believe that yer in love with Miss Helga! And ah think that yer more in love with her than me in love with lemon puddin! Considerin you kissed her like that!" Stinky said in surprise.

They all continued to throw all of these words at the two blondes. Arnold and Helga were surprised, embarrassed, and annoyed at the fifth graders saying all of these things to them. But Arnold understood why they would say these things to them, they were just surprised and shocked that he would kiss Helga, the fifth grade bully, and the personal bully of Arnold. '

Helga also understood, that her classmates were surprised that Arnold kissed her like that, on one hand as well, but however on the _other_ hand, she felt angry. Angry that the whole fifth grade would make fun of, tease, and embarrass her, and especially her beloved, like that. And Helga did not like it. Did not like it one bit.

As the fifth continued talking, asking questions to, and teasing Arnold and Helga, Gerald and Phoebe just stood there in surprise and...annoyance. Well, in surprise that their friends would ask questions like that to _their_ friends. But mostly in annoyance due to teasing and embarrassing them.

Gerald then started to walk up to the other kids, pushing them away from Arnold and Helga, who were looking at their friends in surprise, along with Phoebe helping him out as best as she could. "Ok ok! Give them some space people! Sheesh!" Gerald said as he and Phoebe stood in front of Arnold and Helga, who were surprised, and also grateful, at their best friends.

The rest of the kids looked at Gerald and Phoebe in surprise. "Gerald and Phoebe what was the problem? We were all just asking questions that's all!" Rhonda said as she had her arms crossed on her chest. The rest of the kids agreed with the fashionista.

Gerald sighed as he walked up to them. "Look you guy's I know you all have questions with Arnold and Helga, but also you guy's were teasing my man Arnold with your words!" Phoebe nodded at them. "It _is_ true everyone and you were also making Helga angry and I know you all don't like it when she gets angry." The kids gulped as they remember how angry Helga G. Pataki gets as they immediately stopped talking.

"And you all know what today is right? Because right now we have our first fifth grade game against the sixth graders this year! And who will win after it?" As the kids sighed in annoyance, upset that they don't get to ask questions or not do anymore teasing comments to Arnold and Helga, they were all about to respond back to Gerald's que-

" _Us_ you fifth grade _ba~bies!_ " Said a teasing voice near the other entrance of Gerald's Field, following by a few laughs and chuckles with it.

The whole fifth grade looked aside of them to see Wolfgang and the rest of the sixth graders standing there chuckling at them. Helga then scowled at them as she stood in front of the fifth graders, her hands on her hips. "So we meet again Wolfgang."

Wolfgang smirk evilly at Helga as he walked up to her. "Indeed we have Pinky." He spatted at her. "Me and the guy's are gonna wipe the floor with you stupid fifth graders." Helga scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him, not once being bothered by the mean nickname he gave her, and still scowling. " _Please!_ As if you don't remember that football game last year? Me and these chuckleheads wiped you and your buddies out!"

Wolfgang scowled more at the fifth grade girl, his hands forming into fists. "Let's just start this game already. I just can't wait to see you fifth grade babies _cry_ when _us_ sixth graders win!" The rest of the sixth graders agreed with him as they stood beside him.

Helga scowled more as the rest of the fifth graders stood beside her as well, along with small scowls, especially Arnold and Phoebe. Wolfgang then notices Arnold and smirked at him. "Oh well look who it is! The one and only stupid Football Head!"

Helga scowled darkly at Wolfgang as she took a step towards him, holding a fist in the air. "Hey! Only _I_ get to call Arnoldo 'Stupid Football Head'!" Wolfgang then smirked more. "Awww what? You don't want me to tease your wittle _boyfwiend_ or something?" He teased as he started making kissing sounds. Then the other sixth graders started to laugh. Even some of the fifth graders started to laugh as well, covering their mouths.

Then one of the voices from the fifth grade class called out, "And Arnold really _did_ kiss Miss Helga!" Stinky yelled out as they all laughed harder at Arnold and mostly Helga. Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe looked at all of them in shock, not knowing what to do about this.

Trying not to blush, Helga scowled more darkly at Wolfgang as she stood her ground, waiting for the laughter to die down. But suddenly, an idea came to her mind, as the laughter finally stopped. "Actually _yes_ Wolfgang..." The kids around her blinked and gasped in shock and disbelief at Helga. But Arnold's green eyes widened in shock while blushing slightly, surprised that Helga could even admit it her secret just like th-!

"...I don't want the stupid Football Head to be teased by anyone except _me_." Helga said as she smirked smugly at Wolfgang, crossing her arms against her chest. Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe let out a small sigh of relief. Wolfgang rolled his eyes at her as he stomped over to the pitcher base, standing there, and yelling at everyone, "Let's just get this stupid game over with so me and the sixth graders can beat you baby fifth graders!"

Then everyone started to set up the game as they all went to their positions. After a few minutes of finding their positions, each of the fifth graders were went up to hit the ball. First up was Harold. He got all three strikes. Meaning one point for the sixth graders. Then came Sid, who got two strikes and ended up getting tagged out. Next was Stinky, who surprisingly, got a homerun. And so forth and so forth.

One after one, each of the kids went up to pitch. Most of the fifth graders got strikes and less of them barely got home runs. At the final round of the game, most of the fifth graders were injured due to the sixth graders tackling them, especially Eugene. And for the points, the sixth graders got 9 points, and the fifth graders got 8 points! The fifth graders were going to lose if they don't win this last pitch!

Helga sighed in annoyance as she was rubbing her temples through her rawlers mask to calm down, still squatting on the catchers base. _'Ok Helga ol' girl calm the heck would you? We are so close to beat those stupid sixth graders!'_

Her scowl grew more. 'And _what the heck is UP with these chuckleheads?! We are LOSING for Mighty Pete's sake!'_ Scowling big by now, Helga stomped in between the space of the catcher and pitcher base, yelling out, "Ok you know what?! Time out!"

Everyone looked at Helga in surprise as the fifth graders went to her. They all huddled around in a circle. "Ok listen up you chuckleheads. We are only two points behind from beating those stupid sixth graders! And if we don't get a homerun in this final round, then we are gonna lose!" Helga sighed as she tried to stay calm.

"So, since most of us are injured by practically, and literally, being tackled and whatnot by Wolfgang's buddies, we only have _one_ person who could most likely get a homerun." Helga then looked at Arnold, who was across from her in the huddle, as everyone turned their heads towards him. "Football Head here."

Arnold's emerald green eyes widened in surprise at Helga as everyone mumbled in agreement with Helga's plan. "Well it's worth a shot really." Said Sid. "Yeah! And if we _do_ win, then we'll celebrate with ice cream!" Harold said. "And ah do hope that we win. Ah could go for ice cream right about now." Said Stinky as his stomach growled a little. "But guy's why me?" Arnold asked.

Helga rolled her ocean blue eyes at Arnold as she looked at him. "Football Head, I hate to admit this but, your one of our best pitchers! And besides, you got your 'Dangerous Lumber' with you!" Arnold sighed as he replied back to Helga's solution to their final round of the game. "Helga don't forget! My...'Dangerous Lumber' only works when I get angry!"

Helga scowled a little at her beloved as she responded back to him. "Well suck it up and just think of something in that stupidly wide head of yours that makes you angry Bucko! We need to win!" Arnold sighed again as shook his head. "Ok fine Helga. I'll do it."

"Good." Helga said as everyone, except Arnold and Helga, went to sit back down to the metal stairs. Arnold stood onto the catchers base, as he grabbed the baseball bat from the ground to make his stance to hit the ball, and Helga squatted back onto the catchers base as well. "Um...Helga?" Arnold whispered to her.

Helga scoffed a little at Arnold as she whispered back to him. "What now Football Head? And if you say that I can't do this, then like I said earlier, just suck it up and think of some-" "I was...going to say...that...the 3 pitches...a-are for _you_ Helga." Arnold then smiled sweetly at Helga, his green eyes sparkling with love and care for her.

Helga blushed slightly through her mask as she had her blue eyes widened, but also sparkling with love, care, and surprise for him. But then Helga cleared her throat. "J-Just keep your eye on the freaking ball Arnoldo! Criminy your such a flirt..." She mumbled while looking away from Arnold, and smiled at him and on, the last part, but it was loud enough for Arnold to hear it.

Arnold smiled slightly more back at Helga while blushing a little himself. But then the two blondes attention went on someone yelling in front of them. They looked to see Wolfgang yelling out some words, well actually more of a teasing _question_ , that made Arnold feel something inside him. Something he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

"By the way, how's that ridiculous and hideous bushy _eyebrow_ doing huh?!" Wolfgang yelled out as the sixth graders laughed, and pointed, at Helga. Even most of the fifth graders started to point _and_ laugh at her! And that made Arnold...it made him feel something, but he just didn't know what it was.

But before Arnold could figure out what familiar feeling he was feeling, Wolfgang continued speaking out loud. "And what the heck is up with that stupid pink dress and bow?! I say you look downright _ugly_ for a _girl!_ Uglier than _any_ other girl _I've_ ever seen!"

Everyone laughed even louder and harder at Helga. Helga scowled darkly at all of them. She then stood up as she yelled to Wolfgang. "Hey Wolfgang! Are you done making fun of me or are you to _chicken_ to finish the game?!" Helga then started to smirk smugly at him as she took off the rawlers mask to clearly see his reaction for what she was about to say.

"Because I'm starting to think that _your_ too _scared_ of us fifth graders _winning_ instead of _losing!_ You _big baby sixth grader!_ " Helga smirked smugly at him, holding the mask in one hand on her side of her body. The fifth grade started to laugh at Wolfgang as they were all covering their mouths, including most of the sixth grade as well.

Wolfgang scowled darkly at Helga as he stomped over towards her. "You know what Pinky? I think I just have had _enough_ of you!" As he stomped over towards the two blondes, Helga started to back away a tiny bit, still holding the mitt and mask in each hand, a little nervous on the inside on what he meant, but she still held her ground with a scowl still on her lips.

Arnold just continued to feel something deep down inside him, but he didn't know what he felt though. But when Wolfgang finally went up to Helga, everyone gasped in surprise, but Arnold looked at him in surprise, as Wolfgang suddenly grabbed Helga by the collar with one hand, scowling darkly at Helga.

Helga now then dropped the baseball mitt and the rawlers mask from her hands to the ground. She then started trying to get out of his grip, while growling slightly, and still scowling darkly, in anger at Wolfgang, but his grip was stronger.

"Hey let me go y-oof!" Helga suddenly was thrown to the ground hard on her back by Wolfgang as he scowled evilly at her. "Your so ugly. I mean just _look_ at you! That dumb dress of yours isn't even _girly_ enough! Including that _stupid_ bow!"

Now the fifth graders looked at Wolfgang, mostly in shock, and fear, not knowing what to do, but the sixth graders continued to laugh at Helga. Helga looked up at Wolfgang, trying to fight back by throwing a sarcastic comment at him while trying to get up off the dirt ground.

"Oh yeah huh?! Well news flash _Bucko_ , I don't get my feelings hurt that easi- ahhh!" But then Wolfgang put a foot on her chest, making her stay down on the ground, and putting pressure onto Helga's chest, making hard for her to breathe.

Helga was starting to struggle under Wolfgang, but Wolfgang put more and more pressure onto her chest with every struggle, getting it harder and harder for her to breath. Tears started to fill up her blue eyes slowly and her face turning a slight reddish color.

 _'I...can't give up. Not in front of Wolfgang, not in front of the others, and especially...not in front of Arnold. And where in the heck did he get so freaking stro- ack!'_ "Hehe well would you look at that? This girl can't even fight back! Hehe you really _are_ pathetic!"

Wolfgang then grabbed Helga by the collar again as he was starting to choke her a little with rage, angry and fed up with her standing up to him all the time. Helga now was having more trouble with breathing air into her lungs due to Wolfgang tightening his grip on her collar.

And with him putting on pressure onto her chest from earlier, it was still making it harder for her to breath, and it hurt every time she tried to get air into her. More and more tears of pain, loss of air, and now fear, started fill up in her blue eyes.

"Now let's see what _else_ is ugly about you. Oh I got it! How about that stupid looking _nose_ of yours huh? Or better yet, how about those weird color eyes! Now _that_ kind of color eyes are just downright creepy! Maybe you should get a brand new _eye_ color!"

Then Wolfgang held a fist into the air as he clutched Helga's collar even more, still making her stay still in the air, and making her not breath a little more. Helga's eyes widened a little in panic as she was starting to shake in fear and pain all over her body, not knowing what to do now.

But then she closed her eyes, her slowly passing out due to not breathing, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, hoping that the other classmates won't see her tears of fear and pain, and hoping that the punch to the eye won't hurt so mu-

"Ahhh! What the-?!"

"Oof!" _GASP! COUGH COUGH!_

 _GASP!_

Suddenly, silence reigned Gerald's Field, except for the wind blowing and vehicles driving by the field, and someone coughing.

What caused Wolfgang to say something like that, he was suddenly cut off as he dropped Helga to the floor, making her complain in pain, and her gasping for air as she coughed a lot, trying to get air into her lungs. But as she looked up, her ocean blue eyes were filled, and sparkling, with awe and surprise at what she was seeing.

Helga then wiped and stopped the tears from her eyes and from flowing down her cheeks, sorta trying to regain her composure. Wolfgang was cut off by someone stopping his fist with his hand on his wrist. It was someone that was smaller and younger than him. Someone that was clutching onto a baseball bat he had in his other hand.

Someone that had tufts of cornflower hair. Someone that had a small light blue hat. And someone that had green eyes, that were filled and glowing with... _anger._ Arnold, the goodie two shoes, the advice giver, the wet blanket, and the nice guy, stopped Wolfgang's fist with his hand in _anger._

Before Wolfgang put a fist in the air to punch Helga in the eye, Arnold continued to feel something about Wolfgang hurting Helga emotionally about her appearance. But as Wolfgang was putting his fist into the air, the feeling suddenly hit Arnold.

It. Was. Rage.

A big negative feeling in him towards Wolfgang of him about to hit Helga. The one girl that Arnold loved and cared for secretly now. The one girl that was now helpless with no one to be there and to stand up for her. But Arnold wasn't going to let that happen to Helga. Not now. Not _ever_ again.

The whole fifth grade were eyeing Arnold in shock once again as their jaws were dropped, them still sitting on the metal stairs, and the gasp was from everyone on the field. Arnold stood up to Wolfgang. The sixth and now fifth grade bully.

The tough guy. The guy that no one should push around nor ever mess with. But right now, not only Arnold has snapped with kissing Helga earlier today, but he was standing up to Wolfgang! Again and surprisingly, they all had the same thought in their heads.

' _Karate_ _Arnold's back..._ '

Arnold had his head down as he still had Wolfgang's wrist, his grip getting tighter and tighter every minute, including onto the baseball bat. Wolfgang then scowled darkly at Arnold as he felt his hand pushed towards him roughly by Arnold's hand. "What do you think your doing you stupid Football Head? What is wrong with you?!"

He asked, feeling more angry at the small fifth grader in front of him than the fifth grade girl. Arnold still had his head down as his body started to shake a little in anger. Everyone continued to look at Arnold curiously, wondering on what he was going to say to Wolfgang.

Arnold suddenly mumbled and growled something, but all of them couldn't make out on what he was saying. Helga looked at her beloved curiously, but also in worry, wondering on what her beloved Arnold was saying. Wolfgang scowled more at the football headed boy as clenched his fists more. "Hey! You better _speak_ or I'll-"

"How _DARE_ you hurt her?! And no _I_ got a question for you! What is _wrong_ with _you?!_ " Arnold yelled out as he looked at Wolfgang with rage in his glowing emerald green eyes, the baseball bat pointing at Wolfgang, his hand forming into a fist, he gritted his teeth in anger, and most shockingly of all, especially to Helga, he was _scowling_ _darkly_ at Wolfgang.

Wolfgang blinked in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer from the young boy, but as he was about to respond, threatening him, Arnold cut him off. "How could say those things to Helga?! And don't you _DARE EVER AGAIN_ call her _pathetic!_ Do you have _any_ idea what the heck you were saying earlier to her is that it's the TOTAL FREAKING _OPPOSITE?!_ "

Helga went a little pale as she quickly got up from the ground and went to Arnold, not liking this once on where he was going with this. "Uh Football Head you can sto-" "Not _now_ Helga!" He sorta yelled at her as she blinked in surprise at him while backing away from him and Wolfgang as Arnold continued on speaking.

"And how could you say that her appearance isn't even _girly_ enough?! Helga G. Pataki is the most girlish girl I've ever known _and_ met! Not only she's tough and everything else a girl wish they could have in their personalities, but she's also girly too! Both inside _and_ out!"

The fifth graders began to laugh a little at what Arnold was saying, except for Gerald and Phoebe, who were still shocked at their friend as they stood next to Helga. Helga looked down at Phoebe as she cleared her throat out loud, indicating for her to start the recording.

Phoebe got the message as she got out the video recorder from her pocket as she pressed the red button to record on what Arnold was saying. Meanwhile, and of course, the sixth graders continued on laughing and laughing at not only Wolfgang, who was being talked down to by a fifth grader, but what Arnold was saying about Helga as well.

Arnold's anger grew as turned to the rest of the fifth graders in mostly disappointment, starting with the girls as he pointed the baseball bat to them. "How could you girls be so cruel to Helga? Sure she annoys all of you, but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of her for not being too girly or pretty enough!" The girls looked at Arnold in surprise, immediately stopping their laughter.

Then the boys as he pointed the baseball bat to them as well. "And all of _you!_ How could you make fun of Helga for not being too boyish enough? Helga may be a girl, but that doesn't mean she can't play with us guy's!" The boys also looked at their friend in surprise, quickly stopping their laughter too.

He panted a little at his little speech, catching his breath a little, and his anger slowly going away, making the top of the baseball bat fall to the dirt ground, but he still held the handle of the bat nonetheless. Arnold then looked over to Helga.

Then Arnold...he didn't know why but,...he just... _smiled_ at her. As Arnold turned back to all of the other kids on Gerald's Field, he was about to say another thing about Helga, still standing up to her, but then something _else_ came to him instead of anger.

Arnold then continued on with his speech. "And you know what everyone? I think Helga is _amazing_ the way she is!" He said passionately and happily as he had a hand over his beating and fluttering heart. "She's tough, witty, smart, funny, cool, loyal, kind, sweet, sensitive, everything a _true_ girl is! And it's not just her personality that is so amazing, but also her _looks!"_ Suddenly, Arnold started to have a half lidded gaze, a goofy smile, and he was blushing slightly.

He then held the baseball bat close to him, hugging it like it was someone he truly loved and cared about as he continued on with his speech, nuzzling the bat with his blushing slightly cheek every few good seconds while he began to speak passionately.

He was now not realizing once on what he was saying or doing as Arnold was getting lost by his words. But then it was starting to turn into something _more_ than a speech just at the beginning, making Gerald, Phoebe, and, _especially_ Helga, quickly go into _full_ panic mode.

"Helga has glowing, beautiful, flawless, and soft skin that is just as soft as rose petals that other girls _wish_ they could have! Her sweet vanilla scent is the most beautiful natural scent than any other girl has! And now her laugh,...hehe and especially her _giggle_ , Helga has the most _adorable_ and _sweetest_ _giggle_ that I have ever heard of from _any_ other girl have ever! It's so light, so pretty, and so sweet, it's just practically like _music_ to my _ears!_ Her beautiful golden silk pigtails is so very shiny, soft to the touch, and _so_ _cute_...! And Helga's eyes...! Just don't me _started_ with her _alluring, ravishing,_ and _stunning_ eyes! They are absolutely the most beautiful and the most sparkling blue orbs I've ever seen from _any_ girl! _Especially_ when Helga has a half lidded _gaze..._ even when she gets _angry_...! They just have these beautiful and amazing hues and highlights of light blue, dark blue, and...oh those _sparkles_ and very light blue _specks_ in her eyes...! Oh how I can get so... _lost_ in them...like I'm in space, just floating there, and staring at the stars and sparkles of the universe...or even better, staring at the beautiful _specks_ and _sparkles_ in her _true_ _soul_ and _being_...! And it also feels like that I'm easily fallen into those _beautiful_ blue _pools_ that is nothing but _full_ of Helga's toughness _and_ beauty..! But...hehe her blue eyes are more like the beautiful blue sky, along with the gold of her hair that's like the sun is setting, the pink of her dress and bow, the beautiful color is just like _clouds in a sunset_ , making blue, gold, and pink clouds, and she's...she's just like...Helga is like a _sunset_ that I feel like that _I'm_ the ocean! Feeling like that I could practically be _bathed_ in her _gorgeous,_ _warm,_ and _soft_ colors! And Helga's pink bow and dress, oh it makes her more of a _girl_ than anything else! Her dress and bow, it just matches her personality so _perfectly!_ Helga may act all tough and strong, just like the white and red part of her dress, but also the pink part of her dress and bow makes her more of a girl than _ever_ before! All of that makes her...her...so absolutely _very_ drop dead _GORGEOUS!_ Oh _HELGA~!_ Oh how I _long_ and _yearn_ to be near you, how I want to _hug_ and _kiss_ you _forever_ and _ever_ , how I want to _hold_ you _close_ and _never_ let you go, oh and how you are like a _GODDESS_ of _love_ to me, like _Aphrodite!_ _You_ are just like my Aphrodite with your _jaw_ dropping, _head_ turning, making people _dumbstruck, trip_ on their _very feet,_ and _tongue tied_ , _beauty!_ Along with your _amazing, strong,_ and _witty_ personality! Oh how I _wish_ that we were _together_ without our friends being in the way, oh how your name is the most _beautiful,_ _amazing,_ and _unique_ name I have _ever_ know from _any_ other girl! It feels like that every time that I now say your gorgeous name, it sounds like I'm _sighing!_ And I wish that I could _yell_ to the _rooftops_ , ' _Oh_ _flawless_ yet _tough_ _Helga G. Pataki!_ I, Arnold, have fallen _hopelessly, helplessly, DESPERATELY,_ _IN_ _LO-!_ '"

" _ARNOLD!_ "

Yelled out three voices suddenly as Arnold got out of his lovesick, and monologuing, gaze, and state, as he blinkd in surprise, making him drop the baseball bat in surprise as well. He shook his head in confusion, not knowing on what just happened to him, as he was holding his forehead in bewilderment.

He then turned his wide head to the side to see Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga looking at him with really panic expressions, look like the three of them were actually about to run towards Arnold to cover his mouth, making him stop talking all at once.

Gerald then slapped his forehead in disbelief, not once believing on what his best friend just said, and also not believing that Arnold was THAT much in love with Helga, while shaking his head a little and closing his eyes, blushing slightly, and cringing. "Hot _dang_..." He said to himself.

Phoebe covered her mouth in surprise, and of course still holding the recorder in her other hand as she stopped recording by pressing the red button to turn it off, and also blushing slightly. She was not expecting such a sweet and romantic way of words to say all of those stuff to someone you truly love and care about, even if it _was_ sugar coating it.

And finally, Helga felt her face heat up, a really bright red, so much with anger, embarrassment, and more in love, for Arnold.

I mean come on! The boy just monologued about her! _MONOLOGUED!_ How _else_ was she supposed to react when her beloved just _monologued_ about her?! And not only did he monologued about her, oh no not just that, but he just called her _gorgeous_ in so many sentences _and_ ways.

And Arnold just called her a Goddess too, but a freaking GODDESS of LOVE! And he called her his _Aphrodite!_ _His_ Aphrodite! Helga was so in shock, awe, and giddy that she wanted nothing more but to _faint_ right then and there in front of everyone else for crying out loud, not once caring about the consequences from the other kids!

Helga just couldn't believe that not _only_ Arnold kissed her in front of the whole class, and with him just monologuing about her just now, but he and her were SECRETLY together now! This HAS to be all a dream! It just _has_ to! Again, Helga just wanted nothing more but to _faint!_

But surprisingly, her body didn't let that happen. _'Well, aside from the total embarrassing moment that just happened, that's ONE of my Arnold fantasies come true. And when we get done with this game, I swear I'm gonna have a WORD with him!'_ She thought in her mind in slight anger.

At first, Arnold looked around the field, curious on what just happened to him. First he was sticking up to Helga, not caring once about the consequences from his other piers, and the next thing he knew, everything went black!...Well, in his case, everything went mostly pink bows, pink hearts, pink, gold, and blue clouds in a light blue and pink sky to him really.

Arnold just continued to see everyone looking at him, most of them laughing at him, and of course some of them trying to stop their laugh at him, but also some of them with their jaws dropped, in shock somehow. Arnold thought and he thought and he thought.

Then realization _struck_ Arnold like lightning.

His face was a REALLY dark crimson as he stood there frozen, not once believing on what he said and did was true. Arnold then groaned and slapped his forehead, dragging his hand down as he covered his mouth in embarrassment, while closing his eyes. He's _never_ felt so embarrassed in his entire _life!_ Arnold just felt like he wanted to run home, stay in his room, and never come out until Monday!

I mean come on! He just monologued about Helga! _MONOLOGUED_ for Mighty Pete's sake! Arnold felt like he was going to _die_ of embarrassment! For all the years of having crushes on girls, Arnold has _never_ done something this humiliating, and felt this so much in like like for a girl, before.

But he _wasn't_ in like like with Helga, he was in _love_ with her. _'Well, I guess that Helga's a special kind of girl. But I still can't believe that I just SAID all of that stuff in front of the fifth AND sixth grade! Even in front of Gerald and Phoebe! ESPECIALLY in front Hel-!'_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Arnold jumped in surprise as he looked up to see Gerald looking at him with a small reassuring smile. Arnold smiled a little back at his best friend, feeling slightly better that Gerald was supporting on him monologuing about Helga to everyone.

Gerald then sighed as he turned to the rest of the fifth graders. They all looked surprised, in awe, and of course, most of them were trying to contain their laughter at Arnold for admitting all of that 'her being so beautiful and one of a kind than anyone else' stuff about Helga.

"Ok listen up everyone! So you all know that my man Arnold loves Helga now right?" Without trying to break into laughter, most of them, they all nodded at Gerald as he continued. "Well, this whole, 'Arnold loves Helga' thing, well it was all a prank!" Gerald said, sounding like it was not that big of a deal of the way Arnold was acting or what words he was saying.

Phoebe, and especially Arnold and Helga, looked at him in surprise as their jaws were dropped slightly, shock and in disbelief that Gerald would say something like that! The fifth graders also looked at him in surprise. Then they all thought about the whole 'pranking' thing might be true.

After a few minutes of thinking and talking a little towards one another, they all agreed with Gerald with understanding smiles. "Yeah that makes sense!" Said Sid. "Yeah! Now that I really do think about it, I reckon it makes a whole lickin sense now!" Stinky said.

"And Arnold darling, nice touch to Helga having...ugh _'other beautiful and...unique features'_ that us girls wish we could have. That part is weird, and kinda unnecessary for you to add, but still though. _Very_ nice touch." Rhonda said as the girls agreed with her. "But you didn't have to yell and point that bat at us like that Arnold! That was uncalled for!" Yelled Harold as they all agreed with him

The three fifth graders just continued to look at them in shock, disbelieving that they bought it just like right off the bat, not pun intended of course. "Yeah! I mean come on! As if Arnold would've really _meant_ all of that stuff about Helga! Her having soft skin, gorgeous hair, and her eyes being the most beautiful blue eyes he's _ever seen?_ _PLEASE!_ " Sid said as the fifth graders started to laugh about what he said.

"Hey! Are we still playing this game or not?! Because the _sooner_ this stupid game is done, the _sooner_ I get to _pound_ the stupid _Football Head!_ " Helga said out loud furiously, her face still beet red with embarrassment and anger, making everyone stop laughing and with them shutting their mouths.

Everyone then gulped in fear at Helga as Arnold gulped, only just a little, and he quickly went back to the catchers base while grabbing the baseball bat off the ground, along with Helga, who was too embarrassed and angry to put on the rawlers mask, but still had on the mitt.

As everyone went back to their spots, Arnold looked at Wolfgang. He was scowling darkly at him in anger, angry that Arnold would stand up to him like that earlier, squeezing the baseball in his hand. "Your gonna get it now Football Head." He then got ready to throw the ball as Arnold got ready, focusing on nothing, but the ball. He then swung the bat for the first pitch.

"Strike 1!" Helga yelled as she threw back the ball to Wolfgang.

Arnold couldn't help but blush slightly as his heart was fluttering and beating a little. He almost forgot how powerful Helga's voice was when she yelled. Yelled with so much confidence and passion. And that voice...he then couldn't stop thinking on how...sweet and pretty Helga's voice was too.

Even if she's showing different emotions, like anger right now, happy, sad, etc etc, her voice always sound so...beautiful to Arnold, now that he really thought about it. _'Her voice is really beautiful. Even when she was angry and whatnot, it's...sweet and pretty to me...and after all these years, I thought her voice was annoying and whatever else, but now...her voice is just so...s-so...pre-'_

"Strike 2!" Helga said out loud, interrupting Arnold's train of thought.

He blinked a few times as he turned to see Helga having the ball in her mitt. Arnold's green eyes widened a little in surprise, realizing that _this_ was the last, and that he didn't even swung for the second, pitch. He then started to think on what to do. Arnold thought, and he thought, and he thought. Until he smiled at an idea he had in mind. And it will involve Helga. She may not like it, but it _will_ work.

Meanwhile with Helga, she threw the ball back to Wolfgang as she looked up, and whispered, at Arnold, scowling slightly. "Football Head come on! Now this is the last pitch and if you don't get a homerun just because of you practically throwing a speech, about how stupidly _beautiful_ I am inside and freaking out, to the whole fifth and sixth grade, I _swear_ I'll-whoa!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Helga was now standing on the ground by Arnold. He pulled her up by grabbing her left hand with his left hand as well. Now Helga was standing up, in front of Arnold, and surprising of all, Arnold was _holding_ her hand!

Helga blushed slightly, but looked at Arnold curiously and furiously, with the scowl still on her lips, curious on what her beloved was doing. Arnold just smiled up at Helga as he turned to see Wolfgang laughing at the two. "Oh well you all look at that! The two of them are _holding_ _hands!_ "

Harold then suddenly teased out loud as they all started to laugh and pointed at Arnold and Helga. Well most of the fifth grade started to laugh at the two blondes that were still holding hands, including the rest of the sixth grade too.

Arnold and Helga just stood there in surprise and embarrassment. Arnold then smiled a little, realizing that his plan was actually working! Until Helga scowled more and pulled her hand away from Arnold. "Did I say is was ok for you could _touch_ me Hair Boy?! _Criminy!_ "

Arnold's eyes widened a little in panic, his plan not going his way. But then he thought of _another_ way to do it, and since he was still in surprise that he _actually_ monologued about Helga, and he was even _more_ surprised that he didn't want it to stop either, Arnold just kept it going.

"Oh but Helga! I really _do_ want to hug and kiss you forever and ever! Not _ever_ wanting to let you go!" Arnold said passionately as he held Helga's left hand again and put a hand over his surprised beating heart. He then started nuzzling Helga's hand affectionately with his somewhat blushing cheek with a loving smile.

Helga's blush grew more and more onto her face, now giving up on trying to control and cool down her blush, as she scowled more at Arnold, now in panic, and still in anger, not once liking on where her beloved was going with all of this.

"Football Head! You are _really_ starting to get on my freaking ner-" "Oh and Helga!" He lovingly said as he leaned towards her, grabbed her by the waist with his left hand, and dipped her like how he did on last year's April Fools Day dance. Helga complain and looked at him in surprise, not once expecting this.

But she continued to scowl at him in anger, well barely. She was now trying to hold back a loving smile to her beloved by what words he was saying and what actions he was doing to her, while trying to get out of his embrace, and trying not to get so lost by the passionate tone of Arnold's voice.

"You really _are_ beautiful to me! With those _gorgeous_ blue eyes of yours, that bow and dress makes you downright _pretty_ and _very_ _adorable._ And especially..." Meanwhile Helga was starting to get angry and embarrassed by Arnold while in the process of getting out of this embrace. ' _Football Head if you do ANYTHING else that may be more embarrassing, I SWEAR I'llLLLL!'_

Shockingly, and mostly amusing to everyone on the field, except, for Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga, Arnold started to run through and play with Helga's pigtails lovingly with his right hand, massaging her scalp a little here and there, causing Helga to jump in surprise, her body frozen, and blushing more at the sudden contact and now sensation from her beloved.

"Your _beautiful_ gold silk pigtails. How it looks soft and shiny, how it practically _wants_ to be mostly run through and played with, and the best and wonderful part of it all,..." Arnold then leaned in towards Helga's blushing face as he had a half lidded gaze. The _same_ half lidded gaze that he had on the April Fools Day dance last year, during their tango.

"...how you _react_ to when I start running through and play your hair Helga. How you hum, chirr, even _purr~_ , and the best part, when you _giggle_ , _blush,_ and _shiver all over your body_ when I just run through those _gorgeous_ sunset _locks_ of yours. You really _are_ cute when you react like that Helga. Really, really, _really cute~_."

Helga could feel so many shivers were going up and down her spine as her face was growing more with heat and color while the hums, chirrs, and purrs of pleasure were all being pushed in the back of her throat, trying not to let them out, heck she even tried to hold back any giggles and now sighs!

But the way Arnold was talking in that loving, still passionate and, she could have _sworn_ , romantic and flirtatious tone, and those kind of words, Helga was _really_ starting to have trouble holding back any kind of affection to her beloved. She just wanted to do at least _SOMETHING_ lovingly to him, but she just couldn't do anything because of the fifth and sixth grade still being here!

Even right now, Helga still held in any hums, chirrs, purrs, and especially, giggles and sighs of happiness and pleasure. Heck, Helga was even trying to not let her body _show_ to everyone that she was shivering of, also, happiness and pleasure, and right now, she was starting to get _angry_ with Arnold. A _lot_.

Meanwhile, everyone continued on laughing at the two, especially Arnold, for how good his acting was. I mean he would never _meant_ or _do_ those things to _Helga G. Pataki! NEVER!_ And Gerald and Phoebe, they were practically...well, in shock! Shocked that Arnold would just do, and mostly say, something _this_ embarrassing to himself before! And to Helga too!

As Arnold was smiling lovingly at Helga, while continuing to run through her hair, he was freaking out in his mind. _'What the heck am I DOING AND SAYING?! Not only am I embarrassing myself, but to Helga too! Ok ok ok calm down! Remember, you gotta continue on with this plan so you can easily get the final pitch to win the game!...n-no matter HOW angry Helga get's...'_

Arnold sighed through his mouth lovingly to Helga, actually getting lost by her natural beauty. Helga continued to not only barely struggling to get out of this embrace by her beloved, with him being so close to her and all that, but mostly struggle with him continuing to run his fingers through her hair, making it harder for her to not let out a single sound that may get the other kids any ideas.

The only sound she was making however, was growls of anger, to her beloved and the other kids on the baseball field obviously, and squeaking here and there, from holding back any hums, chirrs, and purrs of pleasure, and of course sighs and giggles, from Arnold.

Arnold finally sighed as stopped running his fingers through Helga's, now sorta frizzled, pigatials as he just stared at her lovingly and now dreamily, actually getting lost by the beautiful blushing pink, blue, gold, red, and white Goddess he's holding. Hey, a boy can imagine!

Helga felt relief wash over her, glad that her beloved stopped running his fingers through her pigtails, though she couldn't help but sorta...want him to keep going. Sure it was really hard to hold in, and not show, any kinds of signs of pleasure and happiness, but she just Arnold to kinda keep on going showing her affections, and right she was mostly relieved that he stopped. Though she _is_ still angry with him for doing it anyway.

But suddenly, Arnold brought Helga back up on her feet, as he grabbed the baseball bat, held it by making it go on his shoulder, and grabbed Helga's hand again as he said, looking at her lovingly, "This final pitch is for _you_ Helga."

More amusing of all to all of the kids on the field, but shockingly of all to Gerald, Phoebe, and especially to Helga, Arnold leaned down and kissed her hand tenderly. He then stood on the catchers base as he got ready to pitch the ball with a confident smile.

And _that_ did it to Helga.

She felt irritated, angry, furious, MAD at Arnold! Mad at him for what he did, and mostly said, to her in front of the fifth and sixth grade! For all the years of embarrassing moments between Arnold and Helga, where he was just friendly and kind to her nonetheless, and that she bullied and tormented him, this has got to be the most embarrassing and the most humiliating MOMENT in Helga's entire life!

Arnold not only just said that she was very beautiful, oh no not just that. But one, he said that he wanted to never stop kissing, hugging, and being close to her ever. Two, he said how Helga reacts when he runs his fingers through her hair. And finally, this was a _big_ one for Helga.

Arnold, the goodie two shoes, the wet blanket, the advice and help giver, the freaking NICE guy called Helga G. Pataki, the bully of the fifth graders, the tormentor of Arnold, the tough girl that NO one should never even _once_ mess with under NO circumstances, cute! _CUTE_ FOR MIGHTY PETE'S SAKE!

Not once, not ever, NOT EVEN IN A MILLION _YEARS_ has Arnold called Helga _cute_ before up until in the closet earlier today, a few times in his monologue, and _just_ now! Helga just can't believe that Arnold would call her cute like that! Sure he called her cute a few times today, but _this?_ Oh this was COMPLETELY different!

Not only Arnold called really cute in front of the other kids on Gerald's Field, but he was showing AFFECTION to Helga! Arnold actually _dipped_ her body like on last year's April Fools Day dance, holding her close to him, and just ran his fingers through her _pigtails!_

Helga just...she just has _ENOUGH_ of all of this! _'Ok that is IT! Enough is...oh it is freaking ENOUGH!'_ Helga yelled in her mind as she stomped over towards her beloved, scowling darkly at him, and feeling very furious with him for acting and talking, out loud, this way in front of the whole fifth and sixth grade.

Wolfgang, who was laughing along with the other kids, was wiping tears from his grey eyes as he looked at Arnold with an amused smirk. "Hehe you are gonna lose Football Head." Arnold still smiled nonetheless, he held his grip on the bat, and stand his ground in confidence.

"Ready when you ar- ack! W-What the?!"

 _THUD! thud!_

Helga suddenly grabbed Arnold by the back of his plaid shirt collar, making him choke and complain slightly, and making him drop the bat to the ground, head first, then the body of the bat. "H-H-Helga? W-What are you doing?" Arnold asked her in a panic tone as Helga looked furious at him.

She then started stomping towards the exit of Gerald's Field, with a dark scowl onto her lips, not even going to answer Arnold's question, and dragging a very confused, and scared, Arnold by the back of his black shoe heels, just like before in the classroom and in the hallway of their school.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and talking all at once as they looked at the two blondes in surprise. But then out of nowhere, Helga stopped in her tracks as she quickly turned to Gerald, and said, "Tall Hair Boy, _your_ gonna pitch. You got that?" Helga said in an angry tone. Gerald gulped a little in fear by Helga's tone as he smiled nervously."Uh y-yeah sure! W-Whatever you say Pataki!"

Helga didn't respond back as she continued walking out of the field, still dragging Arnold by the collar, and with him still asking on where Helga was taking him and why was she doing this. Then there was now silence in Gerald's Field as they all still looked at the exit, on where Arnold and Helga just left, in shock.

But then Gerald sighed a little through his mouth as he turned to the other fifth graders. "Well, you guy's heard her. I guess I'm gonna pitch." Everyone looked at Gerald with a 'I'm not so sure about this' look. Until they sorta agreed with him. Gerald then grabbed the bat off the ground and stood at the pitchers base, thinking on how scared Arnold is right now by Helga.

Gerald then stopped thinking as Phoebe went up to him with an uneased look. "I do hope Helga won't hurt Arnold Gerald. _Do_ you think she would hurt him?" Phoebe asked. Gerald gulped a little at the thought. But then he sighed as he looked back at the small Japanese American girl standing next to him.

"I actually doubt that Helga would hurt Arnold. Like she said, she lo- uh...well you know, _feels_ that way about my man Arnold. She would never pound Arnold's lights out. I'm sure of it!" Gerald said with a reassuring smile as Phoebe smiled a little at his answer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga 5 minutes ago..._

"I'M GOING TO POUND YOUR _STUPID_ _LIGHTS OUT_ FOOTBALL HEAD!"

Helga G. Pataki yelled out in rage as she stood in front of Arnold, no longer holding his collar, as his body was near a brick wall of a building. Arnold gulped in fear as he started to back away from her, holding his hands up in defense. "H-Helga just...c-calm down and let me expla- ahh! Oof!"

Arnold complained in surprise as Helga grabbed him by the front of his plaid shirt collar again with both of her hands, scowling more in anger towards him, and now pinning him against the brick wall, his feet leaving the ground. "Don't you _dare_ tell me about me to calm the _heck_ down Hair Boy!"

Arnold flinched in surprise at Helga's tone of anger as she continued to speak. "And now, how could you _say_ and _do_ those things to me in front of the whole fifth and sixth grade?! _First_ you stood up for me, _then_ you _monologued_ about me, and _finally_ , you _showed AFFECTION_ to me in front of _everyone for crying out loud!_ "

She gritted her teeth as Helga breathed heavily through her mouth still in anger, though her face was still a fiery red, continuing to hold Arnold, now up in the air, by the collar. Arnold's eyes widened a little as he let out a small breath to calm himself down. He then looked away from the angry girl in front of him, while not turning his head, as he began explaining.

"Well, what I did and said to you, before the final pitch, I...had an idea on how to easily get a homerun to let us fifth graders win, and it...would be involving you." Helga, who was still gritting her teeth and scowling, in anger of course, her angry expression softened a little, curious on what Arnold meant by idea. He continued to explain.

"My idea for me to able to get an easy homerun was, well...i-it was to...to get the others, especially Wolfgang, to laugh at us so he wouldn't have to throw the ball so hard. But...I guess I got a little lost by the way I was speaking and acting towards you since I...m-monologued about y-you...S-Sorry if I did and said all of that stuff to you Helga. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Again, I'm really sorry."

He then looked up at Helga wit a guilty look, while blushing slightly at her, and actually looking into her ocean blue eyes with his emerald green sorry filled ones. Helga looked at her beloved in surprise and awe. All of her anger still was in her system, but it wasn't towards Arnold, mostly, it was towards Wolfgang, and the rest of the other kids on Gerald's Field for laughing and making fun of her.

She then sighed as he place Arnold down to his feet on the ground. Helga closed her eyes as she started to rub her temples together She was still a little angry at her beloved that he would said and did those things to her in front of everyone, and right now, Helga just realized something about how Arnold was saying and acting on the field.

Meanwhile, Arnold hanged his head down in shame. He just felt ashamed that not _only_ he would say and do those things to Helga like that, and that he embarrassed himself, but he felt really bad that he embarrassed Helga in front of everyone. Arnold then looked up at Helga with an uneased look, his hands behind his back. "Um Helga...? A-Are you oka-?" "Football Head, I just have one question for you alright?"

Helga said firmly, interrupting Arnold, as her arms were crossed against her chest, and she leaned against the brick wall as she placed one leg on the wall and the ground while looking at her beloved, waiting for an answer from him. Arnold blinked in surprise as he then walked up next to Helga and laid his back against the brick wall as well, him rubbing his wrist in slight nervousness.

He then looked at her curiously. "Sure thing Helga. What do you want to ask me?" Arnold asked her kindly, curious, and a little nervous, on what kind of question Helga had on her mind. She sighed through her mouth as Helga turned her head slightly to face Arnold as she asked her question.

"Where did all of that stuff that you did and said to me on that field come from Arnold? Where did the monologue, the loving, passionate, romantic, and flirtatious tone of your voice, and the physical affections, come from?" Helga asked Arnold while blushing slightly, but still looked at Arnold questionably nonetheless.

Arnold blushed himself as he had his emerald green eyes widened a little in surprise. But he then blinked in realization as a question went through his mind. _'Where DID all of that stuff come from?'_ Arnold them hummed a little in curiousness as he looked down to the concrete floor. "I...don't know Helga. It just...I-I guess it...came out of me or something and...I don't know where it came from and-"

Arnold growled a little in frustration as the question still spinned in his head nonstop. He didn't know why, but this question was just eating him up! He then went off of the brick wall as he started to pace a little, going left and right. "Ok now this whole thing is just boggling my mind. I don't know _where_ it came from Helga! I mean _first_ I was sticking up to Wolfgang for you, and the next thing I knew, everything went pink b-!"

 _SLAP!_

Arnold immediately covered his mouth on what he was about to describe on what happened to him during his monologuing. He was blushing a bright scarlet all over his face as his heart raced panicky. Helga looked at her beloved curiously with a part of her eyebrow raising at him, wondering what has got Arnold so worked up.

"Uh Football Head? What were you about to say?" Helga asked him. Arnold blushed more as his heartbeat increased in panic. Then he had his eyes widened in panic as he uncovered his and said in a nervous and panic tone, " _N-NOTHING!..._ Um...I-I mean n-n-nothing Hel-" "Arnold, don't you _dare_ lie to me." Helga said firmly while scowling a little bit at her beloved.

"Even if you did lie to me, me and the rest of these chuckleheads in this town _know_ for a _fact_ that your a terrible liar. So tell me. _Now_." She then got off of the brick as Helga stood in front of Arnold, waiting for him to tell the truth. Arnold gulped in panic and nervousness as he let out a deep breath to calm himself down.

"W-Well...what I was about to say...it m-may surprise you. Anyway, what I was about to say, i-it was that...e-everything went...p-p...p-pi...pi-i..." Helga sighed in annoyance at her beloved, though couldn't help but find it adorable whenever Arnold acts all embarrassed and shy like this, but she also couldn't see him hurting himself for what he'll be saying.

Helga then up to Arnold as she put her right hand on his right shoulder with a slight smirk of amusement, and also in care, as Arnold continued to ramble and stutter in panic and embarrassment while his body started to shake in also, panic and embarrassment.

"Arnoldo, I think you should calm before you hurt your- wo- mmph!" Helga suddenly was cut off by her beloved.

Arnold grabbed her hand, that was on her shoulder, as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her, and kissed Helga lovingly and tenderly while his emerald green eyes were shut tightly. Helga's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise at the sudden place she was now, as she stayed like that during the kiss, blushing a slight crimson on her face on how close she was being held by her beloved.

After a few seconds during their kiss, Arnold pressed his lips against Helga's more firmly and passionately until he broke the kiss between them. Helga still looked at Arnold in surprise. "Uh Arnoldo? Not that I wasn't complaining and everything, but why'd yo-"

"Oh my darling Helga! I don't care _what_ other people hear! I _love_ you! I love you with everything that I am! You are just so beautiful, so witty, so passionate, everything about you!" Arnold said passionately, cutting Helga off, as he looked at Helga happily and dreamily and he continued to speak.

"And all of what I said back on Gerald's Field, oh I meant _every word!_ And I don't mind _once_ if I say it again! You just have glowing, beautiful, flawless, and soft skin that is just as soft as rose petals that other girls _wish_ they could have! Your sweet vanilla scent is the most beautiful natural scent than any girl has! And now your _giggle_ Helga, you have the most _adorable_ and _sweetest_ _giggle_ that I have ever heard of from _any_ other girl have ever! It's so light, so pretty, and so sweet, it's just practically like _music_ to my _ears!_ And your beautiful golden silk pigtails is just...oh it's just so very shiny, soft to the touch, and _so_ _cute_...! And Helga your eyes...! Just don't me _started_ with your _alluring, ravishing,_ and _gorgeous_ eyes! They are absolutely the most beautiful and the most sparkling blue orbs I've ever seen from _any_ girl! _Especially_ when you get _angry_...! They just have these beautiful and amazing hues and highlights of light blue, dark blue, and...oh those _sparkles_ and very light blue _specks_ in your beautiful eyes...! Oh how I can get so... _lost_ in them like I'm in space, just floating there, and staring at the stars and sparkles of the universe...or even better, staring at the beautiful _specks_ and _sparkles_ in your _true_ _soul_ and _being_...! And it also feels like that I'm easily fallen into those _beautiful_ blue _pools_ that is nothing but _full_ of your toughness _and_ true nature..! But...hehe Helga your blue eyes are more like the beautiful blue sky, along with the gold of your hair that's like the sun is setting, the pink of your dress and bow, the beautiful color is just like _clouds in a sunset_ , making blue, gold, and pink clouds, and your...your just like...Helga you are is like a _sunset and_ a _sunrise_ that I feel like that _I'm_ the ocean! Feeling like that I could practically be _bathed_ in all of your _gorgeous,_ _warm,_ and _soft_ colors! And your pink bow and dress Helga, oh it makes you more of a _girl_ than anything else! And your dress and bow, it just matches your personality so _perfectly Helga!_ You may act all tough and strong, just like the white and red part of your dress, but also the pink part of your dress and bow makes your more of a girl than _ever_ before! Helga all of that makes you...y-you...so absolutely _very_ drop dead _GORGEOUS!_ And what I was about to say earlier, it was that everything went pink bows, pink hearts, pink, gold, and blue clouds in a light blue and pink sky to me! Oh _HELGA~!_ Oh how I just _long_ and _yearn_ to be near you, how I want to _hug_ and _kiss_ you _forever_ and _ever_ , how I want to _hold_ you _close_ and _never_ let you go, oh and how you are like a _GODDESS_ of _love_ to me, like _Aphrodite!_ Yes y _ou heard_ me Helga! _Your_ are just like my Aphrodite with your _jaw_ dropping, _head_ turning, making people _dumbstruck, trip_ on their _very feet,_ and _tongue tied_ , _beauty!_ Along with your _amazing, strong,_ and _witty_ personality! Oh how I just _wish_ that we were _together_ without our friends being in the way, oh how your name is the most _beautiful,_ _amazing,_ and _unique_ name I have _ever_ know from _any_ other girl! It feels like that every time that I now say your gorgeous name, it sounds like I'm _sighing!_ And I wish that I could _yell_ to the _rooftops_ , ' _Oh my_ _flawless_ yet _tough_ _Helga G. Pataki!_ I, Arnold Phillip Shortman, have fallen _hopelessly, helplessly, DESPERATELY,_ _IN_ _LOVE WITH YOU MY BRIGHT ANGEL!_ '"

Arnold finished as he just looked down the girl that's in his arms lovingly and dreamily, already lost by everything about her, and his emerald green eyes glowing and sparkling with love, care, and passion towards her. His expression was utterly lovesick for Helga as he continued to hold her close to him.

Meanwhile with Helga, she felt everything around her stopped _moving!_ And she was mostly in shock, and in awe, on what Arnold just said to her and her only, and _right_ to her face! Her heart raced, her ocean blue eyes were still widened in shock and now sparkling and glowing with also love, care, and passion for Arnold, and her face practically _burned_ with heat and color! And she...she just...Helga just...j-just...!

 _SIGH!_

Helga sighed out loud lovingly as her body limped a she passed out, only her limp body in her beloved's arms, and her face had a goofy and loving smile and her face was still a heated crimson, her blue eyes closed peacefully and happily. Arnold then closed his green as he stopped smiling and squinted his eyes a little, until he opened them again in surprise, wondering on what just happened to him.

But then he remembered now. Arnold monologued about Helga again! But for the second time he did it, Arnold...wasn't that surprised anymore. He didn't know why but, he guessed that he just gotten used to it. Like it felt natural to him or something. Arnold then gasped a little as he remembered earlier today, during in the janitors closet.

 _"Well ok Arnold, but hey, just so you know, it's natural if you need it to let some love stuff out you kno-."_

 _"Ok Helga. I-I guess I'm just new to this 'love' stuff you know? And like you said earlier, it's natural, but I still find that part confusing though."_

 _"Hehe oh you will find it natural Football Head. Soon."_

Arnold smiled and blushed at the memory as he now realized where all of the stuff he did to Helga came from. _'I guess...it's a part of me now. Hehe and Helga was right. I did find it natural about showing affections to her, including the monologuing thing.'_ Arnold's eyes widened a little in surprise as he looked down at Helga's passed out body.

She still had on a goofy smile, but it was slowly just turning into a small peaceful smile, as her blush started to disappear and cool down. Arnold sighed a little in relief as he couldn't help but admire her sleeping, even though he's still holding her and that she mostly passed out due to shock by him.

But then Arnold felt panic rush through his body. 'The game!' Quickly, he looked at Gerald's Field, that Helga dragged him to a few blocks down, and even more fear went through to Arnold, as he see's everyone leaving and the fifth grade class were coming Arnold and Helga's way from a few blocks down. Arnold eyes widened more in panic as he grabbed Helga by the shoulders and started to wake her up.

"Helga? Helga wake up! We need to get out of here before the others find us here!" There was no response from Helga as she just continued to sleep, although their were a few mumbles here and there. Arnold sighed in tiredness as he tried to think of an idea on how to get him, and especially Helga, out of here.

Arnold continued on thinking on what to do. He then thought and he thought and he thought and he thought and he thought. But then suddenly, Arnold had a brilliant idea on how to get him and Helga out of here without being spotted by the other fifth grade classmates! It will work, but it _will_ be nerve-wrecking.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Oh man that took forever! I mean it took a while to get Arnold's monologue right, along with what will Wolfgang be doing to Helga, and I still CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ARNOLD FREAKING MONOLOGUED ABOUT HELGA! AHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, now for Arnold's plan, that part is up to all of you! Yep that's right! I'll be holding up a little contest on whoever get's to create the best for Arnold and Helga to get out of the small alleyway! And whoever wins, get's their plan used, and they will be featured in the next chapter! Good luck to you all! But what did you all think though? Was this chapter good, bad? Let me know in a review! But anyway, I don't HA! obviously, it belongs to you know who, who the total GOD to me, and like I always say, Melody out!**


End file.
